Fighter of Time
by Bratchan
Summary: The Hero of Time is left for dead along with Navi. His faerie takes a chance to let him live by teleporting him to a village. Something went wrong while teleporting, taking the hero on a new adventure. Completed Story
1. Prologue: The Fallen Hero

**Please Note: **

Link and Navi belong to Nintendo. They are not my characters so there's the copy right information. As for any other none Zelda related characters they belong to me. (Also there might be a couple of mistakes due to writing in docx and then bringin it to doc.)

-I'd like to thank a Friend named Rika for helping with Editing. Adding more suitable words and helping with Grammar! She helped revamp all the chapters!

--

**Fighter of the Time**

Prologue: The Fallen Hero

--

--

The young blonde fell to his knees gasping for air. His sword to his side covered in his own blood. On the ground next to him was a small faerie that was out cold and bleeding profusely. The blonde himself felt warm blood rushing out of his stomach. He could feel his life slipping away. His heart was erratically racing as he looked up at the fighter who had defeated him.

Standing there in front of the young blonde was his conqueror fully clad in metallic deep blue-colored armor. The conqueror stared back calculatingly at the mortally-wounded boy who was garbed in a green tunic. He looked at the blade next to the blonde, kicked it aside as he then peered at the seemingly lifeless faerie. His listless green eyes then reverted back to the dying teen. His eyes were stone-cold, portraying clearly that he didn't care of these lives he was taking. His brown hair was pulled back from his face in a ponytail revealing the blood of the teen upon it.

In a dry voice the fighter spoke as the young boy started to cough up blood. "You fought as well as they said you would. Still… this is where you die, either from your wounds or the poison." He took one last glance at the blonde and then to the faerie. "She should have stayed out of the fight… but now her fate is the same as yours." He coldheartedly walked away leaving the young blonde and the faerie to their detrimental fates. He quickly vanished into the dark stormy weather.

The blonde held his chest as he was having troubles breathing. It was from the poison that was coursing through his veins. He looked over at the faerie. The fighter had spoken the truth. She could have lived if she had just stayed away, but no… she had to try to help, even though she knew she didn't stand a chance. Why did Navi have to be such an idiot and try to attack that man? What was she thinking? Why did she want to save him so badly? Why would she risk her life for his, the blonde wondered as he choked on the blood gathering in his throat.

The blonde crouched over wheezing. He knew that his life was ending. He had no way to heal the wound or even try to get help. He always knew this would be his fate; that death would one day come to the battlefield. Still he never truly believed it was going to happen. He fell forward on his stomach as the last bit of his strength tried to escape him. Small weak breaths still came from him, as he tried to hold on. There were a couple of tears running down his cheek as the pain consumed him. He still fought on even when all odds were against him, even though all appeared hopeless.

"L-link" a small voice cried out to him. The tiny faerie slowly tried to get to her feet. Her blue hair drooped over her face as she staggered to them. ".. P-please by the goddesses hold on…hold on." she wept as she grabbed his tunic and leaned against him. She closed her eyes. She could feel his heart giving up.

Navi let out a small cry in the terror of the moment. She looked at the ground and she closed her eyes. She spread out her tattered wings and awkwardly flew up onto Link's back. She then breathlessly collapsed to her knees. "L..L..-link" she sputtered as she put her hands on his back.

One thing ran through her mind, she must save him somehow, someway. She had to at least give him a chance. A teleportation spell to the nearest town could perhaps save him. There someone would hopefully find him and treat his wounds. She knew they wouldn't be able to treat her because of her size, but at least Link might live.

Navi shut her eyes and started to chant as a blue light surrounded the two. They vanished, leaving Link's hope in a stranger's hands… leaving the Hero of time's life at fate's discretion. She knew that she wouldn't live but at least she had done her duty. She made sure the hero of time had a chance, her dear sweet friend.


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

--

**Fighter of the Time**

--

Chapter 1: Awakening

--

--

A beeping could be heard, it sounded like it followed a steady drum beat. Other unknown sounds could also be heard around the small faerie. She sat up and her eyes shot around the room she found herself in. She looked shocked. Her heart was racing. Where was she?

She quickly realized she was on a white pillow that she sunk into. The bed she was on was for a normal size person. It looked sort of like a cot by the simplicity of it. And as for her wounds, they were all wrapped up with bandages. It looked like someone was able to treat her after all.

The room was lit from the ceiling, but there were neither flames nor any windows for the sun. It did not seem to give off any heat. The source of the light that lit the room was mysterious. As for the floor it looked to be like some kind of iron or steal. It had a shine to it as well. And the door to the room; seemed to be made of the same substance as the floor. The faerie was distraught at the strange sights.

As she continued to survey the room she noticed there were odd-like boxes that had red and blue vines sprouting out of them. The gray-colored boxes were making whirling sounds. The walls of the room were bright white. Two of the four walls were covered with shelves that contained many vials and other things that she had never seen before. She noticed that there were three other beds that looked like the one that she was on.

She then heard heavy breathing coming from her left side. She looked over and saw Link on another bed. He had a clear mask over his mouth and nose. His hat was missing and he had a couple of bandages on his face. He was shirtless as his chest was all bandaged up. There were red and blue vines hooked up to his chest that seemed to go to one of the weird contraptions next to the bed.

Navi let out a small frantic shriek not sure of what the weird things were that had attached themselves to Link's chest. She stood up on the pillow she was on. She quickly ran and jumped off the bed. She let out a worried cry praying her damaged wings would carry her. Her wings caused her a lot of pain but they did not fail her. They kept her afloat.

Navi landed on Link's wounded chest. She legs buckled beneath her as she fell to her knees panting. The small flight had taken a lot out of her. She knew she was not fully healed yet. She looked at Link and then over at the weird contraptions that seemed to surround Link. One of those strange boxes with lines on it seemed to beep at the same pace as Link's heart.

Navi awkwardly got to her feet. She looked at the mask that was on Link. She felt that thing was keeping Link from waking up. Whatever creature this was, it had put Link into an endless slumber with this mask. She knew she had to free him of the mask and wake him. She ran up to the mask and tried desperately to pull it off. She fell onto her bottom and looked up despairingly at the clear mask.

Navi sat thinking as she listened to Link's slow and steady breaths. She glanced at the thing that seemed to keep a steady pace with his heart. She then noticed the straps on the mask. She got to her feet wincing a little in pain as she stumbled up to the strap. She bit onto the strap trying to bite through it. She just knew if she freed him of this mask, Link would be revived. He would wake up and everything would be fine.

Navi let out a small squeak just as she released the strap. Something had snuck up on her and grabbed her from behind. It was a pair of hands, looked to be humanoid. Navi turned to get a good look at who had grabbed her. Her eyes widen as she stared at the man holding her.

The man looked like an older version of a Kokiri. He had lime hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail. He had pointy ears, but not as long as a Kokiris's ears. As she looked into his eyes she felt quite baffled and scared. His pupils looked like spider webs in his eyes. He was wearing an odd pair of glasses as well. She took a good look at him to see he had on a long white coat with blue trim. His shirt was the same color as his hair. His pants were a dark grey color.

"L-Let me go!!" Navi spat at the man as she struggled determined to free herself. "What have you done to Link!! What weird creature are you letting feast on him!! You're killing him!!" The man looked at her and then looked at Link. "Please calm down little miss...before you go and hurt yourself. What would be the point of fixing you if you go and hurt yourself again? Please… allow me to explain." he said as he began to carry her back to the bed that she started on.

How dare this man ask her to calm down while her friend was dying!?...the tiny faerie thought to herself. What an outrage! This man was letting this weird creature do as it pleased to Link as he lay in this imposed endless sleep. Let the man explain… huh! She didn't need an explanation for the obvious. She bit down hard on the man's hand hoping to make him let go.

The man yelped a little from the pain; more from the surprise of it. The bite helped him quickly grasp that he was not getting through to this small creature. He held her gently so not to make her wounds worse. Still he couldn't risk her trying to remove the mask or any of the other wires attached to the young boy. He needed to try to talk some sense into this small faerie. By the way she was responding to the circumstances she'd apparently never been exposed to technology. So the green-haired man knew it was going to be hard to explain. No doubt such a device would look like some inconceivable creature to someone that had never seen technology. The man needed to think of a way to explain the technology that he had hooked up to her friend.

"Miss, please… I need you to calm down. I can explain what each of these things are that are hooked up to your friend. But I can't let you go if you're going to rip off that mask; because if you do he will die." he tried to clarify to the pessimistic faerie.

Navi stared at this green-haired man with the spider-webbed pupils as she thought over what he was saying; Link would die if she took off the mask? No, it was a lie to trick her! She glared at the green-haired man. "Why would I trust you!! You're probably getting ready to eat me while letting your strange creature suck the life out of Link!!" she spouted.

The man sighed in frustration. This was the last thing he needed a contrary irrational faerie. He hadn't got any sleep since these two visitors had arrived. He was in no mood for this fear-based altercation. In his tired state he needed to convince his small foe quickly. "Why would I treat your wounds as well as your friend's? I could of let you both die when you teleported here, but I didn't. I haven't given you any reason not to trust me. " he replied in earnest.

Navi looked at him and then at his hands. The way he was holding her was just to restrain her not to hurt her. His touch was gentle. She then looked over at Link; he looked so weak with all of those weird things hooked to him. They had to be suctioning his life-force from him. She glanced back at the man with the spider-webbed eyes. She realized that she didn't have to trust this man completely but if she played the trust card perhaps she could get to the truth of the matter. She looked at him with piercing eyes, letting him know she did not fear him. "You will explain what that mask is doing on Link!" she spouted at the man.

The green-haired man looked at her and then dropped her onto the pillow that she had started on. He figured by the look she had given, her concern was for her friend. She just wanted to know what the mask was for. "That mask is giving your friend fresh oxygen. He is having problems breathing on his own. His wound was from a blade doused in poison. The poison is very potent and is affecting his breathing. As for the other wires and machines hooked to him, they're to keep his vitals up as well as keeping me informed of his condition." he stated hoping that explanation might clear up things for her.

".. H-he was poisoned? Is he going to be okay? Will he ever be able to breathe on his own!?" Navi peered seriously at the man questioning him. He smiled at her knowing she hadn't heard a word he said after he stated that her friend had been poisoned. "He will be fine, so don't worry. You should be worrying about your own wounds and getting some rest." he said as he caringly looked at the blue-haired faerie. She was covered in a lot of bandages. As for her wings they had some tears that he had fixed up with a special type of organic tape. He was proud that he had been able to repair her small delicate wings.

Navi looked at the man and then to her bandages. She then looked at her wings realizing that she had been well-taken care of. She sat down on the bed with her fist to her chin as she stared over at Link. Things were all skewed. She had no clue where they were. She messed up the spell and now they were in the hands of this strange man and his so-called machines. But at least they both were alive, right? And so far this man had not showed her any reason not to trust him. Surely he wasn't lying about Link… Or was he? She just couldn't hand her trust over to this man easily; too much was at stake. She looked back at the green-haired man. "Who are you?" she asked him.

The man grabbed a nearby chair and sat down. This way they were face to face. "I am Doctor Eznik Hitaru. You can just call me Eznik." he said as he smiled at her. Navi looked at him not sure how to reply. This man was a doctor? It would explain how he was able to keep Link alive from the poison as well as treat her. She looked at Eznik and then to the bed. She had a lot of questions but she was tired from straining her injuries getting to Link.

"As for where you are… not doubt you are wondering about that. You're on a spaceship. It is like a ship in the water but this one sails the skies." Eznik decided to try to explain where she was, hoping it might make her a little bit more trusting by understanding the full circumstances of her situation . Navi looked at him confused. "A ship that sails the skies? How is that possible? Is it Magic ?"

The doctor laughed a little then smiled an anxious smile at her. "Think about it, you were wounded and weak when you tried to teleport. And now you are far-flung from your timeframe. You are far in the future and a lot of things have changed. We don't use torches to light our rooms anymore." he said as he looked at the lights. "They're called lights, quite complicated things to explain, just like spaceships." Navi observed the lights as well. They had jumped to the future? Oh, she had really messed up the teleportation spell. She looked once again to Eznik. "Is there any way we can get home?"

Eznik nodded assuredly. "But right now you need rest. You need time for your wounds to heal. From there I will help you and your friend find a way back to your time." he smiled at her as he stood up. He held out his hand to her. "You can rest next to him if you wish." Navi looked at the green-haired man and smiled a little as she skeptically climbed onto his hand.

The doctor set Navi down on the pillow of the blonde-haired teen. Navi looked to Eznik. "I-I'm Navi." she said softly finally introducing herself. Eznik smiled at her. His ears may not be as long as a Kokiri's but they were just as sensitive.

"You get some rest Miss Navi. Your friend will be fine I promise you." Navi nodded and curled up on Link's shoulder. She still didn't trust that doctor completely, but at least she got to stay with Link. She closed her eyes falling quickly to sleep as her thoughts drifted away.

She prayed everything was a dream, that Link and she were fishing and she just got hit by the fishing pole. She was knocked out cold and had this crazy dream with that unknown fighter and this weird ship in the future.


	3. Chapter 2: The Hero Awakens

--

**Fighter of the Time**

--

Chapter 2: The Hero Awakens

--

--

Two hours passed, the room stayed silent except for the steady beeping of the machines. The beeping on the machine started to increase as did the teen's heart rate. Link sat up panting and sweating. He felt something covering his mouth and he ripped it off. He looked at the bizarre mask that was on him. "What the hell?" he thought.

The blonde's light blue eyes darted around the room. He was trying to figure out where he was, because nothing looked familiar. He was trying to decide if this was a dream or reality. He then looked at the monitors that seemed to give the light to the room. He studied it and slowly put his hand on the screen. It seemed to do nothing, which puzzled the teen.

Link then looked down and noticed the wires that were attached to him. He immediately pulled them off which caused one of the machines to beep a solid non-stop beep. The lights in the room then turned on lighting up the whole room. Link looked around the room and then at the machine panicking. Did he set off a trap? Had he alerted his captures? He got to his knees looking at the contraption. He hit it a couple of times trying to make it stop sounding off.

Link's ears drooped as his hits seemed to do nothing to the machine. He felt around on the bed hoping to find his sword, but there was nothing. He was unarmed and he had just set off an alarm. His heart was racing. He decided he should try to run.

The blonde moved to get off the bed but a voice caught his attention. "Calm down, please." A warm voice spoke from behind the teen. There stood the green-haired doctor and he was smiling. Link turned and looked at the man. His reaction was to fight and he swung his fist at the man.

Eznik held out his hand and easily stopped the weak teen's punch. With his free hand he pushed a button that stopped the machine beeping. The blonde looked at man as he scooted back a little on the bed. "Who are you?!" asked the teen, knowing that his life was clearly in this man's hands.

The doctor smiled at him. "My name is Eznik, I'm a doctor. I treated your wounds as well as your little friend's." he answered as he nodded at Navi who was now resting comfortably on the other bed. She was peacefully asleep even with everything that had happened.

Link peered at Eznik then looked at Navi. He glanced back at the doctor as he went to get off the bed. The green-haired man grabbed Link's arm and kept him on the bed. "Hold on." he said as he casually restrained Link. Link looked at the man ready to defend himself if necessary. Eznik put his hand on Link's forehead and smiled. "Just checking your fever. Oh good, it's gone down some. It was looking grave for awhile with the poison running through your system but it looks like your body was able to fight it off." the doctor informed his unwilling patient. "It's a good thing because I had never dealt with such a toxin before and was unsure of a remedy. " He then let go of Link and pointed to Navi. "Go ahead; she's been worried sick about you."

Link looked at him and grinned awkwardly. He was unsure of this man, unsure of this place. He hopped off the bed and hobbled over to the other bed. "Hey Navi?? Wake up" he whispered to the small faerie. Navi yawned a little and then opened her eyes. She was shocked to her feet and jumped at Link. "You're awake!! Link!!" She grabbed onto the bangs that hung over the teen's face, clinging to them.

Link laughed a small bit. "I'm fine Navi." He cupped his hands around her and picked her up. He looked at her and smiled. "I-I… thought I was… just so worried. I thought… you weren't going to make it." she said almost in a whisper. "You don't have to worry anymore. I'm fine. We're fine. ok." he replied.

Eznik smiled as he watched the two of them. He yawned a little but even as much as he would like to sleep, he needed to make sure his two patients were ok. He walked up and sat on Link's bed behind him. Link turned to the doctor. He still wasn't sure as whether to trust him or not. Wasn't sure what this man's intentions were; just what his motive was.

"Are you feeling ok? You look a little pale." Eznik queried. Link studied the doctor and then sighed. "I feel a bit light-headed, but that's about it." Navi looked up at Link and then to the doctor. She prayed it was nothing bad.

Eznik smiled a little. "Sit down that will help it. Just from the differences in gravity, that's all it is. It's a normal thing, nothing to worry about." Link looked at the bed. He set Navi on it and then climbed onto the bed himself. He held his head and looked to the doctor.

"What do you mean gravity?" Link questioned quietly. Navi looked up at Link and then to Eznik. The doctor looked at him and then stood up. "You think you can take a stroll without passing out?" he asked smiling. Link nodded not sure why he asked. "Good… follow me." Eznik bid whilst walking out of the room.

Link watched him and then looked to Navi. "You trust him?" Navi nodded and hopped onto his hand. "He healed us both. He hasn't slept since we came. He really seems to care." She looked at the door where the doctor had just walked out. "He also did everything he could to help you. So I'd have to say I mostly trust him." she stated as she smiled happily.

Link smiled, nodding. He got off the bed holding his friend and walked out of the room. He stopped in shocked. There was a large window exhibiting endless space. Navi and he stared out the window. "It really is a ship that sails the skies." the small faerie commented totally awe-struck as she stood up.

Link walked up slowly to the window looking out it. The teen put his hand on the glass. "Is this all magic?" he asked as he looked to the Doctor just then noticing he was holding a weird box to his face. There was a bright flash and Link stumbled backwards. "What was that!?" Link snapped at the doctor who replied with a chuckle. "It's called a camera. It takes pictures, it's like an instant painting." the doctor informed them. Navi looked at the doctor and then out the window. Link stared at the box-like device and then back out the window. The two had seen something similar to a camera before, but the endless space was more much amazing than some camera.

"I messed up the teleport, Link. The good doctor said we've traveled to the future." confessed the small faerie. "Can we get home?" Link asked as he took his hand off the glass. Eznik walked up next to Link and looked out the window with him. "Yeah, just going to take some time to figure out where you two are from. And then from there, I'll take you home." he smiled.

Link looked at Eznik then looked back out the window. The young teen was lost in his thoughts about everything that had happened. He leaned his forehead against the glass and closed his eyes. He was feeling rather light-headed again. Navi flew up out of his hand and sat on his shoulder.

"Link?" the small faerie squeaked as she looked at her friend. Link didn't reply. He continued to rest against the glass. Navi stood up on his shoulder looking back at Eznik. She wasn't sure if he was ok or not. Eznik looked at Link studying the teen to see if he was all right.

"I can get you two a regular room to sleep in. The bed will be much nicer than the ones in the medical wing." the doctor announced. "Follow me." He didn't turn to move he seemed to wait for Link to move. Link looked at Eznik and nodded a little. "Ok." He took a step forward passing out. Eznik caught the blonde lad before he hit the ground.

"Is he ok!? What's wrong with him?!" Navi frantically questioned the doctor who had caught her friend in his fall. The doctor looked at her. "He just overstrained his body. He needs time to completely heal. He has a lot on his mind but his body still needs to rest. So we'll let him rest and he should be fine. I'll give you and him a room to share. I'll show you what everything does and then I'm going to get some sleep myself." he said to the faerie with a smile.

Navi nodded a little. She flew up and landed on Eznik's head. "Alright, let's go see this room." Eznik chuckled and walked down the hall carrying the blonde. Eznik looked at the teen in his arms. He could tell that the wound on the teen's stomach had almost completely healed.

Eznik walked into a small room. It had a large window that showed the vast space that surrounded the ship. There was a bed that had three blue pillows on it and the sheets matched the pillows. Eznik walked up and laid the lad on the bed. He grabbed a blanket from a chair that was next to the bed. He laid it over Link.

Eznik gently took Navi off of his head and set her on the bed. "Alright I guess I should show you the room and what stuff does." he said as he yawned. Navi shook her head. "You go rest. I'm sure I can figure out what things do. You really need some rest." she said smiling.

Eznik nodded in agreement. He walked over to a box-like device and picked it up. He walked up and set it next to her. "If something goes wrong you push this button and it will call me. And if I were you I would stay in the room, so not to get lost on the ship. We'll tour the ship later. Oh, yeah there's the bathroom over there." He pointed to another door in the room. "If you need anything just push the button ok." he said in a tired tone.

The doctor walked to the door. He looked back at Navi and then to Link. "He should sleep for a few hours. Make sure he takes it easy when he wakes up." He smiled once more at Navi. "Get some sleep, doctor. We'll be fine." Navi said to Eznik who seemed to be overly-concerned. He nodded then walked out of the room closing the door.

Navi watched the door shut. She studied the device that Eznik had given her. The blue-haired faerie looked at Link and flew up next to his head. She plopped down on the pillow and laid back. She closed her eyes. She still was weak from casting that spell that teleported them there on top of all her wounds. She rolled over on the pillow and fell fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 3: The Assassin

Thank you all for Reviews . the more the better! Ill keep updating as much as I can .

--

**Fighter of the Time**

--

Chapter 3: The Assassin

--

Hours passed as the two slept. The blonde stirred in his sleep. Link opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. Staggering footsteps down the hall outside their room had awoken the teen. He sat up and looked down at Navi who was peacefully sleeping. He smiled while crawling carefully off the bed not wanting to wake her.

The teen looked at his friend and shivered a little. The teen was still shirtless, covered in bandages. He looked to the door. He could hear the footsteps getting closer. Without any hesitation the teen walked up to the door, opened it and walked out. Link's eyes widen in shock, at his throat was a long broad sword. At the other end of it was a man with a black mask on. The blonde gulped as he still didn't have a weapon to defend himself.

"Go back in your room now boy!" snapped the masked man holding the sword. The man wore dark red clothing which looked like he had armor underneath it. He had a hood that was attached to his dark mask so his hair couldn't be seen. There was a cyan-colored strand of hair that hung out drooping over his mask. The man had his right hand against the wall supporting himself. He held the huge broad sword with only his left hand. He was breathing heavily Link had noticed. It sounded like he was badly injured.

Link backed up a little from the man. "I said get in your room, boy." the man repeated. Just then he let out a cry in pain and he fell to his knees. He dropped his broad sword and held onto his side. He leaned against the wall. Link took a step towards the man. "If you're going to try to help… go get Eznik, dammit!" he snapped at Link.

The blonde looked at the man then down the hall. He was out cold when Eznik took him to his room, so he had no clue where Eznik was now. "Go down the hall to the room next to the medical wing. It will say Eznik on it. Now go boy!" the man yelled at Link. He was in a lot of pain and needed a doctor.

The teen nodded and ran down the hall. The man leaned against the wall. He took his hand away from his side. It was covered in his own blood. ".. That bastard got me better than I thought." he smirked under his black mask.

"Who got you good?" questioned the small faerie who was standing on the man's broad sword. Navi was staring at the man. The man looked at her as he grabbed his side once more. "Well, look what we got here; a little nosey faerie. Why don't you go run after your boyfriend." he snapped.

Navi glared at him. She then flew up in his face. She was more than a little red. "If it wasn't for Link, I doubt you would have made it down the hall to get Eznik!" she shouted at the man. "You should be thankful." The man leaned his head against the wall ignoring the faerie.

"I been through a lot worse..." he said almost inaudibly. He closed his eyes under the mask. The pain of the wound was rushing through the man's body. Navi watched him and then looked down the hall. She prayed Link would hurry back with Eznik.

"Eznik??" Link asked as he opened a door looking in. The room was quiet. There were a few book shelves and a desk with two monitor screens on it that lit the room. As for the doctor he was on his bed. He sat up and looked at the blonde. "Is everything ok?" he questioned the teen.

Link looked at him. "There's a man here and he's injured. He's down the hall next to the room you let me rest in." he said quietly. Eznik got off the bed and looked at Link. "Well, come on." Eznik snatched his glasses off of a small table. He looked at the teen then ran out of the room.

Navi studied the man in the red armor. Something seemed off about him but she couldn't put her finger on it. She guessed it was one of Eznik's friends or just someone he treated a lot. Her face lit up as she saw Eznik and Link running up to them.

"By the sweet goddess, what did you get yourself into this time?" Eznik asked as he walked up to the man. "Well, it's good to see you too." the man answered sarcastically. The man looked at Eznik and then to Link. He would rather have the boy and his faerie go back in their room.

Eznik examined the wound. The cut looked rather familiar. He looked at the man. By the look on Eznik's face the man could tell the doc was worried about the wound. The doctor began to tug at the man's clothing. "Need to take off your armor." The man grabbed Eznik's hand and nodded at Link. "Tell your little friends to go back to their room." he snapped at Eznik.

Link looked at the man just as Navi landed on Link's shoulder. "We'll leave.. Sheesh…" Navi said, she didn't like this man too much. "Come on Link. Let's go back to our room." The blonde nodded and turned to go back into his room.

"No, you two are staying and as for you," the doctor said looking at the wounded man in red, "you are taking off your armor." "Dammit Eznik! I don't want your new found friends gawking over me! The last thing I need is for him and that nosey faerie to know what I look like!" Eznik smirked. "Alright…then tell me…who did this to you? Describe the being that did this. Because if I'm right…I'm afraid you may have some serious complications."

The man stared at the doctor and sighed. "It was some man dressed in blue medieval armor. He had green eyes and brown hair tied back. Nothing that unusual that really stood out about him. He somehow found me and challenged me to a sword fight. There's your description… happy? So you can tell the boy to leave."

Eznik looked at Link whose expression told him the answer he needed. "You've been poisoned; the blade that man uses is coated with a poison that I'm not even sure there is an antidote for. At least I'm not sure what its cure is." he conveyed rather concerned.

The man chuckled as the doctor told him about the poison. "Well that's new, you not knowing the cure." he sighed a little and closed his eyes to the pain.

"Wait a minute…if you're suggesting this man was wounded by the same man that fought me then you've forgotten that I was in a different timeframe at the time. So I don't think it could have been the same person." instructed the young blonde.

"Different timeframe? That makes no difference to a warrior like that. Dimension travel is one of his specialties. And as for the poison I see this young one came out of it ok so I'm sure I'll do fine. So doc fix my wound. And boy why don't you and your little sweetheart go back to your room and give the wounded their peace." the mask man bayed.

Eznik looked to Link and nodded at the man. "Come on, you get to help me carry him to the medical wing." Eznik bent down and hoisted one of the man's arms over his shoulder. The man looked at Eznik. "You are able to do this alone." he snapped. Eznik just replied with a grin.

"Come on Link" Eznik said. The teen was reluctant since he could tell the man didn't want him to help. Navi jumped off of Link's shoulder as he walked up and helped Eznik. The man moaned in pain as the two lifted him to his feet. Link looked at the man and then to Eznik.

Eznik looked at the teen and nodded a little. "Let's get him to the medical wing." The three started to walk down the hall as Navi followed. "... Ez.. I'm getting really dizzy." said the man quietly. Eznik glanced at him. "We need to hurry." he said picking up the pace.

Once the group got into the room they set the man on a bed. The man held his side from the pain. "Alright now the blondie and his faerie are out of here." he barked at Eznik. Eznik totally ignoring his patient pointed to a shelf. "Link there's some bandages there. I need you to get them for me."

Link looked at Eznik. Was he trying to piss off this man? The blonde nodded and walked over to the shelf. Navi looked at Eznik. "By the sound of it this man doesn't want me or Link in here." Eznik smiled as he grabbed some stuff to clean the man's wound.

"Well I am the one treating the wound so what I say goes. The extra help will make this go faster." the doctor said as he walked up to his patient. The man glared at Eznik from under his mask and let out a low growl. Eznik looked at the man and said. "Alright…off with the armor."

"I'm not doing it with these two here. Got it" he snapped. Eznik set down the supplies on a small table. "Either you take it off or I drug you and take it off myself but either way your armor is coming off. Besides I doubt those two even know what the dimensional government is. By the looks of it they haven't been through the merge. No- one's identity is going to be compromised here. So just take it off." he said as he looked at the man.

The man looked at Eznik and winced in pain. He sighed as he took off his hood revealing the long cyan hair that was hidden away under it. He took off his mask and chucked it on the ground. It revealed a woman in her late twenties.

Link stared at the woman who was behind the mask. He was shocked to see it was a female. He shook his head to get out of the stare. "Here are the bandages you asked for." Eznik looked at the teen and smiled. He then looked at the woman as she took off the red cloth that hid her black tight armor. She tossed it to the ground. She then took off the chest piece of armor and tossed it at Link. "Catch." she said looking to the shirtless blonde.

Link caught it as he looked to her. She was in a tight black tank top. Her arms where completely covered in black tattoos. His guess was that the rest of her body was covered as well. He studied her. She didn't look to have a lot of muscle tone, yet she wielded the huge sword easily with just one hand.

When the woman looked over at him he turned his attention to the armor that she had tossed at him. He didn't want to be seen staring at her. The armor was nothing he had seen before. It was very light and had a masculine look to it. This explained how she looked like a male inside of the armor.

"Link, whatever you do, don't touch the blood on it. It will be acidic to you." Eznik emphasized as he started to clean the wound on the woman. The woman let out small cry and glared at the doctor. Eznik smiled at her and then went back to cleaning the wound.

"What do you mean acidic? Aren't you going to get burned by the blood?" Navi questioned Eznik as she fluttered near him. Eznik glanced at her. "Her blood will harm you and Link, as for me I'll be fine." he smiled.

Link looked at Eznik then to the armor. He walked over and sat it on a chair. The teen looked at Navi who was now sitting on Eznik's shoulder. "So who are you?" the small faerie questioned the woman. The woman looked at Navi and then shut her eyes. "I'm someone who wants you or your little boyfriend to leave the room to give the wounded their privacy. But this ass is keeping you in here to piss me off." she stated as she sneered at the doctor.

"H-he's not my boyfriend!" Navi cried out as she flew up off of Eznik's shoulder. She was bright red. She quickly flew behind Link. Link looked at her and laughed. The blonde was a little red himself but it didn't seem to bother him. He then looked at Eznik and the woman.

Eznik chuckled a little and then looked at the woman. "Did the dizziness go away?" he questioned her smiling. The woman nodded as she watched the doctor wrap her wound. "This is my sister Autum. I'm sorry she tends to be rather a bitch at times." Eznik beamed looking at Navi and then to Link.

The blonde and the faerie looked shocked. The woman did have the same ears but her eyes were oddly red and her pupils were normal. They were nothing like the doctors spider webbed eyes. She also had a weird metal piece on her face. "Whoa. Whoa… that's your sister?" Navi spat out as she looked at Eznik.

The woman looked at Navi and then lay back on the bed. "Why do you always bring strangers on your ship and then purposely do crap like this to piss me off?" she spouted as she looked at her brother. Eznik smiled at her and then spoke to Navi ignoring Autum's question. "She's my older sister." He then looked back at his sister. "You feel any weakness, shortness of breath or headache?"

Autum shook her head and closed her eyes. "So, blondie you a sword fighter?" she questioned the teen. Link looked at her. ".. Er.. yes." he said quietly. He wasn't much for conversing with people. He looked over the chest plate that the woman had been wearing.

"Are you a mercenary or some 'hero' type?" Autum continued to question him. "He's the hero of time." Navi spoke up with pride. She didn't like this woman one bit, even if she was Eznik's sister. Autum opened one of her eyes and looked at the faerie.

Autum then closed her eye and sighed a little. "What about you miss?" Link asked. Navi looked at Link a little shocked. Did he like her?! No, that would be outrageous. He… he just met her and besides like Eznik said she's a bitch. Autum smirked a little "I'm an assassin for hire."

Eznik watched the two chat along with Navi who was looking rather jealous. He smiled to himself and walked over to where Link had put the armor. He studied the hole in it and then glanced at Autum. She was lucky that she wore armor or she would have been killed.

Navi looked at the said to be assassin then back to Link. She wondered of this chit chat between them. It was so unlike her blonde friend. Link walked up next to Autum and looked at her. Something about her seemed to bring out his curiosity which always ended up with him in trouble. "What about your sword. How can you wield such a huge sword with only one hand?" he asked.

Autum opened her eyes, hearing the teen's voice closer to her. "Its enchanted… that's all. You better watch it your girlfriend is getting jealous." she said looking at Navi, who had turned bright red again. Autum closed her eyes smirking; the teen was a little red as well.

"H-he's not my boyfriend I told you!" Navi spat out. She looked at the woman and then to Link. She got a little redder as she looked at the teen. Navi then flew out of the room. She was extremely embarrassed. She never had this problem before, but she also never had anyone call her Link's girlfriend before.

"Navi??" called out Link as he watched her fly out of the room. He went to follow but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back at the doctor. "You stay here with Autum. Trust me you'll be fine. You're way too young for her, lad." Eznik laughed as he walked past the teen. He looked back at Link. "I'll talk to Navi, if Autum's condition changes at all please come and find me."

Link nodded as the doctor vanished out of the room. The blonde looked back at Autum still trying to figure out what upset Navi. Autum looked at the teen. She sat up and winced a little. "My guess is you're not much of a lover boy." she laughed. The blonde looked at her a little confused and blushing a tad bit.

"That faerie likes you more than you think. That's what got her upset, but by the looks of it you never noticed. Which means either you're too dense to see it or you're more of a fighter than you show? My guess is the second because your eyes show you been through a lot of battles." Autum stated as she stared at the teen who looked totally shocked by her assumptions.

Link looked at her then turned away. The woman just met him yet she could read him like a book it seemed. The blonde sighed and looked back at her as he did he let out a small yelp as the woman was now right in his face. "Well Blondie, I believe I found your weakness." she gibed and then lay back on the bed.

"My weakness?" the bright red teen questioned the woman "How can you tell that when you haven't even fought me." The cyan-haired woman opened her eyes and looked at him. "You can't read your opponent? Reading your opponent is an important part of fighting. When you can, it gives you the advantage. Reading people will give you a little insight of their style. My guess is you wield a one-handed sword possibly with a shield and that you're not around lot of women so fighting one would make you very nervous and off-balance."

The blonde stared at her and then to the ground. She was right about the weapon he wielded and the thing about women. He didn't realize his faults could be so easily recognized. Now that he knew he'd learn to conquer them. He'd be more careful so not to reveal more than he already has. The teen sighed and sat down on a chair next to the bed.

"I can't believe that woman!" Navi snapped as she paced around on the bed. "I don't have feelings for Link like that! He's not my boyfriend. She just does that to get his attention so he'll like her more! She's jealous because I'm with him, yeah that's right." she said finally coming to a conclusion she liked.

"Sounds more like you're the jealous one." the doctor said as he leaned against the door frame smiling. Navi looked at him "N-no, I'm not!" Eznik chuckled a little. He walked up and sat on the bed. He looked down at Navi who sat on the bed staring down.

"First off, there's no need for you to get jealous over my sister. Your friend is way too young for her." the green-haired doctor said trying to calm her down a little. "But then why was Link asking her things? Why was he so interested? He usually barely speaks to strangers..." said the small concerned faerie looking up at him.

"They're both fighters so they connect a lot easier. Another thing is they both realize they have a common enemy. That will be one thing that will bring them closer, just to find that enemy's weak points. Second point, Link is about 16 or 17 is my guess and that's way too young for my sister. I mean I'm 27 so that makes my sister even older. You see no worries." he stated as he smiled at her.

Navi looked at him then looked at the bed. "Just… you know …it's hard. He never talks to new people a lot. Yet there he is talking to your sister like he's known her for years." Eznik held out his hand to her. Navi looked at it and climbed on.

Eznik brought his hand up to his face and looked at Navi. The faerie looked at him and then sighed. "Just shows you care. You just need to learn not to let other people bug you so much." the doctor suggested with a grin. "About all my sister will do would be help him become a bit more social and teach him something's about fighting. That's not such a bad thing, is it?"

Navi looked at him and nodded a little. "Ok.. " she said shyly. She was still worried about Link. She looked at Eznik and sighed. He smiled at her as he rose from the bed. He held her to his shoulder. She climbed on and sat down as Eznik walked them out of the room.


	5. Chapter 4: The Bet

**Fighter of the Time**

--

Chapter 4: The Bet

--

--

"Did you beat the man in the fight?" the teen asked the woman as he sat watching her. Autum was holding up her right hand and looking at the glove on it. "No, but didn't lose either… Dimensional police interrupted."

The assassin sat up slowly looking at the teen who looked confused "I guess I should explain it in better terms, more familiar to you. " She studied the blonde thinking of the best way to explain her situation to him. She brushed her bangs out of her face while staring at the bed in deep contemplation.

Autum looked at the teen deciding on using a story. "Ok… think of a soldier in a King's army. He is one of the best of the army and is later knighted. Becoming a Knight of the King he finds out the trash of the royal court. So he tries to leave, but the King won't let him and threatens to kill his family. He promotes the Knight to the King's bodyguards to keep a close eye on him to make sure he doesn't try to tell anyone else of the crap that goes on in the royal court. Despite the King's threats the bodyguard gets sick of it all and steals the king's scrolls along with other evidence and leaves. The knight believed the king's threats to his family were just idle threats. He believed he could also protect his family from the king. But the king sends his army after the traitor…this ex-knight. "

Link nodded a little as he looked at her. He assumed she was the ex-knight in the story so then she is wanted by the law. Autum watched the blonde carefully; he seemed to understand the gist of her story. She let out a small sigh looking at her hand. The glove on it was covered in her blood, it reminded her of the fight she had with that man. A memory she didn't want to think about at the moment.

The assassin took off her glove and tossed it to the ground. Link quickly observed that half of her hand was made of metal. Her thumbs as well as two of her fingers were metal. She then tossed off the other glove and Link noticed that the other hand was the same with half of it being metal. She and the boy together watched the glove hit the ground.

The assassin rubbed her eyes. She let out another small sigh. Her eyes were bothering her. She continued to mess with one of her eyes. She pulled out a contact lens. She did the same with the other eye. She glanced at the teen and then dropped the lens to the table next to her bed.

Link had been watching her. He noticed that her eyes were no longer red but the same green color as Eznik's. The pupils were spider webs as well. He noticed that it was a small flexible glass window that went over her eye that changed the color and hid the spider web effects. The young blonde had never seen anything like it.

As for her hands they looked like they were made of the same stuff most of the ship was made of; a weird type of metal. He wanted to ask her about her hands as well as her eyes but Autum beat him to the next question.

"Did he leave you for dead?" the assassin queried. Link looked at her and then to the ground. He nodded a little. "Thought so… that man looked to be in it for the kill. He risked his arm just to get me in the side." she said as she held her side.

Link listened to her. The thought of the man losing his arm just to hit her seemed outrageous. He looked down at the ground thinking to himself. "Did he offer you something if you beat him?" he asked as he glanced up Autum. She nodded a little and looked away. The thought of what the man offered her ran through her mind.

The man offered her something that she had been searching for, for many years. It was her chance to finally get hold of it. Yet the dimensional police showed up stopping her from claiming her prize. But she knew this wasn't the end of it. She wouldn't give up. She's waited too long to find someone who could give her answers. She would kill whoever she needed to, to get what she wanted from that man.

"What was it?" the teen questioned. She sighed looking at the blonde as she rested her chin on her hand. "Well I think you should tell me what he offered you first blondie." she said rather serious. Link could see the question had hit a nerve of the assassin. The teen smirked at her seeing her reaction. "My guess something rather personal."

Autum looked at him sneering. "Nice guess blondie, I'm sure what he offered you was just as personal. You know what we'll have a sparring match. Anything goes… to make it simple, winner gets to know the others offer that they got from Mr. wandering fighter."

Link smiled at her, the thrill of the fight sparked a fire inside. "We'll wait till your wound is healed. I want to fight you when you're at your best." said the young blonde. Autum chuckled at the thought of waiting on her wounds then looked at the door. Her warm expression went away to a glare. "Well, look who it is, it's my brother and your girlfriend."

Eznik chuckled as he looked at his sister. "Well, it looks like you to been having fun." He walked up and sat on the other bed. He looked at Autum and Link. "Knowing Autum, she probably won't wait till her wound is healed. " the doctor said smiling at the teen.

Link winced a little and his ears drooped some. He looked back at Eznik. His guess was that the doctor had been listening to their conversation. "He's always enjoyed eavesdropping, haven't you, brother?" Autum said as she rolled her eyes at her younger sibling. "Well, you know it's like my hobby and I'm so good at it. Oh and by the way you can spar in the docking bay just don't overstrain yourself and that goes for both of you."

The cyan-haired woman grinned at her brother's answer. "Sounds like I got the doctor's permission to spar." she laughed looking to Link. "Well that's if your girlfriend lets us." she said glancing at Navi. The still jealous faerie looked away and crossed her arms. "I told you I'm not his girlfriend."

Autum laughed at Navi then looked at the teen. "Come on Boy." She got off the bed stretching. Her long cyan hair fell down to the back of her knees. She brushed her bangs out of her face as she looked at the teen. She then headed towards the door.

Link watched her, staring at the long hair that the assassin had. He was surprised how long it really was. It was very beautiful the way it swayed behind her. A question then ran through his mind… how would she be able to fight with it, without it getting in her way? The experience she had must make it easy for her to do so, he guessed. He knew he needed to be on his toes for this fight.

The teen hopped off the bed and darted towards the door. He stopped as he remembered something. He looked back at Navi and Eznik. "You are coming Navi, aren't you?" He smiled at the small faerie. He liked her being around even if he didn't know how to express it.

Navi lit up and jumped off of Eznik's shoulder. She flew over to Link and landed on his head. Link walked out of the room. Autum looked at the two as they walked on down the hall. The teen looked rather well to fight. She could see she was at a disadvantage with her wound, so she decided to even the odds a little. "I guess the girlfriend needed to come. So tell me Link when you going to ask her to marry you? Huh…blondie?" she jibed as she walked on down the hall.

Link stopped dead in his tracks. He was beet red. "W-what!?" Autum turned back and looked at him. She chuckled as her hair swayed behind her. "The look on the two of your faces is priceless. Now I see why my brother gets such a kick out of such." she turned and started to walk away.

The two just stood and watched Autum walk away. They both were bright red and neither had anything to say. They both had a huge lump in their throats. Link jumped as Eznik put his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Looks like Autum got you two good." he chuckled.

The teen looked at Eznik. He wasn't sure what to say especially since these two seemed to get off on embarrassing the crap out of people. Navi looked at Eznik "Is your sister mad!?" Eznik laughed. "That's the wrong sister, my sister Siran is the mental case. Autum, she just likes to screw with you. And no doubt part of her little sinister plan to get Link off guard a little, to give her some advantage. She's going to need some with her wounds." he elaborated as he walked past them.

"er…Link?" the faerie called out to her friend. Link stayed quiet and started to walk down the hall. He still was red. He nodded a little. ".. You ok Navi?" he said quietly. Navi nodded a little. "Yah... I'm fine. I feel a little foolish but fine."

The two walked down the hall quietly. That question did toss both of them for a loop. The teen wanted to ask Navi if she really did like him, like the assassin said she did. He wasn't brave enough to and besides he didn't know what to answer if she did say yes. He suddenly found himself wondering if he did have those feelings for her. He found he was feeling a little foolish himself.

Navi sat watching the floor rush pass as Link walked down the hall. She now hated the assassin even more. She asked some embarrassing question, but that lead to something else. Did that woman ask about Link's feelings? Did he like her? The thoughts made Navi blush more and she covered her face with her hands.

Link looked at Eznik who was just ahead of them. He hoped that he wouldn't ask anything about what Autum had said. He was trying to get his head into fighting, but he was failing. Autum's plan to get him off guard worked. The teen looked away from Eznik as he walked up to him. The blonde was still blushing some and was feeling embarrassed. His mind was no longer on the sparring match that he was about to partake in.


	6. Chapter 5: Spar between the Hero and the

--

**Fighter of the Time**

--

Chapter 5: Spar between the Hero and the Assassin

--

Eznik studied the two as they walked up to him; he was tempted to take a picture. But he decided against it since they both looked like their thoughts were elsewhere and they were having troubles dealing with them. Eznik knew why, his sister had pulled a rather crude and cheap trick.

"Come on in here." the doctor said smiling at them. Link walked into the room. It was a large empty room with no windows but there was a large door that appeared to be the exit of the ship. Otherwise it was a very plain-looking room; some metal crates scattered about and there was also a small computer that was attached to one of the walls. Other than that it was empty space; a perfect place for them to spar.

The two looked around the room. They were rather quiet, both of them lost in their thoughts. The teen stopped in the middle of the room as he tried to gather his composure. He was trying to avoid eye contact with Autum. He didn't want to look at her at the moment.

"Guess that hit more personal then even I realized." the assassin thought to herself as she watched the teen scrutinize the room. Autum smirked as she looked at the small faerie perched on Link's head. Her guess was that the man had offered something that would make the faerie normal size so the two would be better suited for each other. The assassin studied the teen and then looked to her brother. "What was he making of all of this?" she wondered.

The doctor was leaning against the wall as he observed the group. He knew even with her wound, he couldn't have stopped his sister from this fight. It just would have ended up with him fighting her and her winning. It was that simple, so through the years he learned not to even try. In the end he would just redress her wounds.

The teen looked at the assassin as she walked up slowly to him. He was blushing. He prayed she wouldn't bring up anything about marriage or something even worse. The blonde stepped back as she got closer to him. He wasn't sure what else she might try to get him off guard even more.

"You don't have your sword, blondie. Can you summon it?" the assassin questioned the teen as she stopped in front of him. She looked into his eyes; her eyes were cold and seemed to be much more serious than when she was chatting in the other room with the teen. Her bangs hung over the right side of her face, as she watched him.

"No." Link answered quietly. He guessed that he'd be stuck using a blade that she had leaving him at the disadvantage even more using an unknown blade. He watched her as she looked away from him, thinking.

"Alright …tell me is your sword special at all? Enchanted? Gift from the gods? Bewitched? Inter-dimensional? " the assassin queried as she circled the teen. Her long hair swayed behind her as she walked around the teen. She was appraising him. She could tell by his muscle tone he had fought a lot, but even so she thought he wouldn't be a match for her strength. As she circled Link watched her out of the corner of his eye, he wasn't sure why she wanted to know about his sword. Navi kept her eyes on Autum not trusting this assassin as she circled the both of them.

"The sword can vanquish evil. It is also a sword that can be used to seal." the teen recited as she stopped in front of him. She smiled at him. She analyzed the teen as she thought about what he said. "That's something good then." She shot a glare at Navi. "Leave us be."

Navi leered at her not trusting her still, but she knew if she didn't go Autum probably would say something to get her riled up. She stood up and flew over to Eznik. She sat down reluctantly on his shoulder.

"Will she hurt him?" she questioned the doctor. The small faerie was worried about her friend. She knew how he got after battles. If he was injured badly on top of it, things could get ugly. She just went through that ordeal and she didn't want to revisit those circumstances again. She just couldn't stomach Link getting hurt again so soon.

Eznik looked at her and smiled a little. "She won't hurt him too much. She's just going to test his skills. Besides you have one of the very best doctors here, so no worries, ok." Eznik spoke as he looked back at Autum. He could tell she really connected with the teen. Something she doesn't get to do a lot because most the people who she fights she has to kill. He smiled as he watched the two. He was happy to see his older sister enjoying life a little for a change.

"Hold out the hand you use to wield your sword." Autum instructed the teen. The blonde held out his left hand. He looked at her wondering what she was going to try to do. He felt awkward holding out his empty hand.

"Call your sword. Call it by its name." the assassin instructed Link. He stared at her with mistrusting eyes and sighed a little. By the look of it, it seemed that her younger brother and she liked to play games with people. Now it sounded like he was going to be at the butt end of another joke. "Doesn't your mighty sword have a name or what?" she said yanking his chain. The young blonde swallowed deeply then quietly called "Master sword." He felt quite ridiculous calling his sword. Autum chuckled as she watched the teen looking like an idiot. She looked way too amused to be really trying something.

"Are you doing this to make me look stupid so my guard will go down even more?" Link questioned her as he put down his hand. "Are you that scared of fighting me? " He was irritated that she took such a cheap tactic the first time and now she was trying it again. Autum looked at him smirking. She walked up next to the frustrated teen resting her hand on his shoulder. "That's not your sword's name that's why I'm laughing. I find it hard to believe you don't know your swords name. That's the real problem here."

Link looked at her confused. "What do you mean? It's known as the master sword." Autum held up her finger at him. "Key words 'known as." she clamored. "Alright then… take your stance that you hold your sword. Close your eyes and call out to your sword. Use the first name that comes to your head. Got it?" She stepped back from him and watched.

Link looked at her and sighed. He was stuck playing her game. She just didn't let up. He got into the stance. He looked rather ludicrous holding out his left hand and then holding his other as if he had a shield. He looked over at Autum who was snickering. He had a feeling Eznik was going to take a picture or start degrading talk about him. He sighed in his defenseless position and closed his eyes ready for humiliation.

Autum strolled up to him and leaned in next to his ear and whispered. "Alright focus, visualize that you're on the battlefield without your sword. Call out to your sword to come to you." Link could feel her breath on his ear and it caused him to blush a little. He wasn't expecting her to walk up next to him. She stepped away from him while still watching him.

The assassin observed the teen. He was pure; he hadn't killed people like she had. He was not a murderer, some mercenary for hire. No, the boy destroys evil and saves people selflessly, needing no reward or compensation. His life is short because of the life he leads, yet he doesn't even live it for himself. She found she admired the young blonde for his lifestyle, for the pureness of his heart especially since all she knew was death and destruction; killing innocent and greedy alike. She wondered indeed what the fighter could have offered him that he would have been drawn into such an insignificant fight; a fight that he was not known for; a fight for gain. Suddenly she heard the teen mumble something.

"Kei… I call to you to aid me." the teen murmured with a deep silent passion to end this ridiculing exercise. To his amazement his left hand started to glow in a golden hue as his eyes shot open and he stared at his hand. The tri-force appeared on his hand. He let out a small wail as his hand seemed to burn. And then in his hand was the blade he knew oh so well, the master sword. The blonde stared at it shocked and somewhat scared in a sense. This connection he had with the sword was something he had never felt until now.

"Link you did it!!" Navi shouted as she stood up and jumped for joy. The small faerie jumped off Eznik's shoulder to fly to her friend. "Stay here." Eznik said quietly nodding at his shoulder as he watched his sister and Link.

Navi looked back at him. "Why?" Eznik nodded to his sister. "She's going to start the match. Link is a bit startled from having his sword summoned like that. She's going to take that advantage." He smiled at Navi.

The faerie looked at him then to Link. "But that's cheap! It's wrong!" she spouted as she looked back at Eznik. "You gonna let her get away with it? " Eznik smiled at her. "My sister has a wound which gives her quite a disadvantage. The way she sees it she's just equaling up the battleground." Navi sighed and landed back on Eznik's shoulder. She still believed it was a rather despicable ploy.

"Alright then we are ready to see who gets the prize." Autum simpered and walked a couple of feet away from him. Link looked at her and then to his hand. It burned still from the summons and he knew it might possibly impinge on his fighting skills. He looked at her and smirked. All that really mattered was that he has the master sword, Kei, at his side.

The blonde was finally getting back into the fighting spirit. All this lifted his other worries from his shoulders. The teen watched his target closely. He knew that he needed to focus on the fight that was coming. The blonde had a wide grin across his face as he got into his stance.

"Sabaku! Come to my aid!" the cyan-haired assassin yelled out as her long broad sword manifested in her right hand. Without waiting or warning, she darted straight for the teen. Link wasn't expecting her to attack yet and he stumbled backwards. "This woman was full of surprises," he thought as he maneuvered to regain his balance.

"You always have to be ready for attack from your opponent!" she mocked as she swung her broad sword at him. Link let out a battle cry as he swung his sword to clash with hers. The swords hit hard and Link flew back hitting the ground. He wasn't expecting her to be able to add that much force to her sword wielding it with just one hand.

Autum held her sword to his throat. "Never expect your opponent will wait for you boy. Doesn't matter even if you have the advantage." she snapped as she moved her sword away. "This was just a little free exercise, it doesn't count for our little bet." She walked away slowly from him as she listened to her thoughts. She knew this would be a quick battle she could win. Even though the boy had been through a lot of battles she was much more experienced. Also she was specialized in more than just the sword, thus the reason she said it was an anything goes sparring match.

Link sat up and looked at her. She was quick on her feet even with the wound she had. And even with that huge sword she could swing it just as fast as a normal sword. He slowly got to his feet; he had to keep alert of where she had her sword. She would be able to swing it only certain directions by the way the blade was facing. He needed to keep his eye on it.

"Alright this time you start and this counts, so at least try." she said teasing the teen. The cyan -haired woman turned and faced the teen. She pointed her broad sword at him with her right hand. She was ready for the blonde to attack. She was going to make this a fast fight, so she didn't strain her body too much by dragging it out too long.

The blonde looked at his sword and then to Autum. He let out a long drawn out breath as he gathered his thoughts into a strategy. He then charged at her as a plan lay out in his mind. He left himself open waiting for her attack. Autum watched him; she could easily see what his plan was. She knew after she swung her large sword she was open for attack. The assassin decided to go into his trap. She charged at him swinging her broad sword at Link.

Link jumped over the blade and slashed at her. His eyes widen as she blocked his blade with her hand. The blade had hit down on the metal part of her hand keeping the rest of her hand safe. She pushed him back and pulled back her blade. He stumbled back and returned to his stance. "She's strong" he thought "and she has some advantages I hadn't thought of." He knew he needed to focus on such things so to win this fight.

The teen knew that he needed to get close enough where she didn't have the range of her sword. He smirked as he charged at her. He waited for her to swing her blade again. Once she did he dodged the broad sword and slashed at her.

Autum dropped the blade as she blocked his blade once again with her hand. She then swung her other fist at his face. Link let out a yelp as he was hit straight on. He fell back and dropped his sword. The teen stared at her as that was the last thing he was expecting her to do. His nose was in a lot of pain and bleeding. He had been hit pretty hard from the metal that was on Autum's hand. He wiped away the blood with his arm.

Autum stood over the blonde and gloated. She bent down and grabbed the master sword that the teen had dropped. She pointed it at Link. "My win." she stated as she walked away dropping the blade on the ground behind her. She held her side as she looked at the two near the door.

"You cheated!!" Navi yelled as she flew up in the assassin's face. Autum looked at Navi and chuckled. "This was a sparring match… not a sword fight. Anything goes. You're just mad that your 'hero' boyfriend lost. Probably not fair that he didn't have his shield though." she admitted looking back at the teen. "He should have summoned it, too."

"I'll get my prize after I get some rest." the assassin yelled back at the blonde. Just then she stumbled forward onto her knees. She let out a whelp as she held her side. Her brother ran up to her bending down next to her. "Looks like you made your wound worse, as usual." he smiled at his sister.

Autum looked at him and then at the ground. "If you try any experiments on me while I'm out cold, I will personally kill you. I'll make sure its pai-" she fell forward out cold. Eznik chuckled a little that she knew him all too well.

Navi hovered over the blonde. The teen was holding his nose where he had been punched. "You ok Link?" Link let her take his hand, moving it, so she could get a better look at his injury. There was a little bit of blood on his hand. "Well looks like people fight a lot differently here than at home. By the look of it …the bleeding has stopped. You got lucky she didn't break your nose." Navi declared. Link stood up looking at Autum's sword just to see it vanish as she passed out.

"Is she ok?" The teen questioned the doctor. Eznik nodded and smiled at him. "You want to help me get her to medical wing?" Link walked up. The two of them picked up the unconscious assassin taking her to the medical wing. Navi sighed as she was ignored by the two, she followed them quietly.

Once they had put Autum on a bed, Eznik turned his attention to Link. He walked up and looked at his nose. "I'm surprised she didn't break it." he laughed. "If it was me, I'm sure she would have done it just for laughs." He looked back at his sister shaking his head.

Link watched Eznik, he seemed to care a lot for his sister as well as other people. Even though he seemed to joke a lot and didn't really take too much seriously. He always got done what was needed done. Link smiled as he watched Eznik walk up to his sister.

"You two can head to your room if you wish. I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about." Eznik smiled at the two. He then began to undress his sister's bandages. He next started to re-clean her wound. "You two can find the room… right?"

Link nodded as Navi landed on his shoulder. "Yeah…we can find our way." Navi replied as she tried to smile at Eznik. The assassin had really gotten on her nerves. She had a deep fear that she was losing Link to that woman. And she wasn't that sure if the doctor was being nice to her or actually helping his sister get closer to Link. She just wasn't sure of anything. She never had feelings like this before, never had such confusion. She didn't want to think about it anymore. She'd rather get out of this place as soon as possible.

Link took one last look at Autum then Eznik. He knew that he would have to tell her what he had been offered once she woke up. The thought bugged him some, because it was something personal that he was offered, something that was no-one else's business. It also exposed a weakness of his and he really didn't like the idea of having to reveal it. The blonde walked out of the room with the faerie on his shoulder wondering how in the world they ended up in this mess.


	7. Chapter 6: Memories

--

**Fighter of the Time**

--

Chapter 6: Memories

--

The teen sighed as he walked down the hall. The fight reran through his mind. He had made a lot of mistakes during that sparring match. His self-esteem had been delivered quite a blow. Unfortunately as he ran those thoughts of defeat through his head they led to other painful memories, memories that weren't his. Link leaned against the wall and held his head as he was overtaken by these memories.

"You ok, Link?" asked the concerned faerie of her dear friend. "Is it more bad memories??" Link nodded as he closed his eyes. He let out a small whimper as he sustained leaning against the wall. He looked up at the ceiling praying for relief from the repetitive pain.

Memories of past lives consumed the teen. Times of killing people brutally and without remorse reran in his mind. Memories of people, he had never even met revisited his thoughts. Reborn and renewed memories of meeting women whom he loved but never had laid eyes on replayed in his mind. Other displaced memories of visiting lands that he'd never set foot upon reawakened in his thoughts leading him down a desperate road of mental anguish. The feelings and wounds of these memories felt fresh and so real to life to the teen. Memories not his and yet they lived in his mind as if so.

Link slid down the wall and hugged his legs pulling them close. He buried his face in his knees. He looked like a small child as he curled up in such a defenseless posture. Navi watched him helplessly. She didn't know how to help him whenever this happened. She leaned against him with her gaze cast at the ground.

Eznik came walking down the hall when he noticed the two. He jogged up to them and bent down. Navi and he looked at one another. She glanced to Link, shaking her head. She didn't know what to say. Eznik watched her seeing her despair and then looked to Link.

Eznik gently put his hand on the teen's head. "Link." he whispered to the young boy in deep concern. The teen slowly moved his head out of his knees. He's eyes were red and tear-filled. There were a couple of tears that had escaped down his cheek. His eyes were filled with emotion, yet painfully empty at the same time. He looked at Eznik and then away.

Eznik sat on the ground next to the teen. "You want to talk about it, Link?" The teen didn't look at Eznik. The teen didn't respond at all. He didn't know if Eznik would understand or not. Besides he had never been any good at talking about what was happening to him. Eznik looked at Navi who was obviously worried about Link. Her attention was fully focused on her friend.

"My guess is this kind of thing occurs frequently." the doctor diagnosed as he looked back at the teen. Link nodded a little but did not make eye contact. He figured he probably didn't look like much of a man now, sitting there crying and full of emotion. He, no doubt, didn't look like much of a fighter either, just a frighten child. Why did the doctor have to see him like this? He did find some relief in the idea that Autum wasn't present. She probably would rip him apart for appearing like such a baby.

"Let's get you some clothes. I doubt you want to walk around shirtless and in those tattered pants." the Doctor said kindly. Eznik knew that it was better to just change the topic. He knew that this might get Link's mind off of whatever was bothering him. Eznik doubted it was home sickness because by the looks of it this teen was use to traveling.

"I'm sure Miss Navi will enjoy helping you pick out some clothes." Eznik offered. He then winked at the small distraught faerie. The little faerie perked up. "Yeah Link! Come on! Let's go! Get up! It'll be fun!" she fluttered in front of the teen's face hoping to cheer him up some.

Link rubbed his eyes. He looked at her and tried to smile. He slowly stood up and looked at Eznik. He wobbled a little as he got his balance. "You have something that will fit?" he asked hoping that he might just get his tunic back. Eznik chuckled a little. "Of course… wouldn't want to ruin Navi's fun."

Link looked away from Eznik rubbing his face with his hand. "Are you going to tell Autum about this?" Eznik looked at the teen. He figured he must be talking about him breaking down. Eznik smiled, his guess was the old traditional men don't cry. "If you think she would shove this in your face, you'd be wrong. Tears show strength in a person. It's a hundred times harder to cry than stand firm. Furthermore it shows that you don't kill people just to shed some. Shows you have a heart, something I'm sure my sister admires in you. So how about we get to more important matters such as some clothes for you." "Yah!" agreed the faerie.

The doctor waved at the two to follow. He walked into another room. It looked a lot like the room that Link and Navi were staying in, but there were a few differences. One was the bags on the bed. Also there were some drawings on the wall. One of the drawings looked like a group picture and Eznik was in it.

Link and Navi studied the drawing. There were two red-headed girls standing next to Eznik on his left. One had cat ears and a tail; the tail and ears were white with orange tips. As for the other girl she had on a large pair of overalls. Her hair was spiky and looked rather unnatural. Behind the redheads was a young purple-haired boy. He was taller than the two redheads. He had long rather weird looking ears. They looked almost elf-like but had skin that went over the ear. To the right of Eznik was a black woman. She had what looked like rat ears. She also had a long rat tail. She was leaning against Eznik and had one hand on the purple teen's head behind them.

There was also a man with maroon hair. He had leaves and vines that covered his skin. The plant life wrapped itself around the man's clothing. There was another short girl that had light teal skin. She had green markings on her skin as well as blue hair. Next to the girl was a young red-headed boy. He didn't look too happy in the drawing.

The doctor looked over at the two as they perused the drawing. He could see they were rather absorbed in it. "My daughter drew that." he disclosed as he took a quick glance at the drawing. It brought back memories of good times as well as bad. Link and Navi looked to him as he then stated with a smile "The two red-heads on my left side are my daughters. They're adopted but they're mine. As for the rest of them, they are the crew that my daughters' assembled."

Link walked up closer to the drawing. He studied each of the individuals. "What an odd group of people." he thought. "Wonder what he means by his daughters assembled? What was the purpose of this crew?" He looked back at Eznik who was digging through the bags of clothes on the bed. "Where are your daughters now?" he questioned the doctor.

The doctor smirked and grabbed a bag tossing it to the teen. Link was a little startled but he caught it. "Those should fit." the doctor said avoiding the question the teen had asked him. He glanced back at the drawing on the wall. He's eyes darted to his daughters' likenesses. He thought about where they could be, but he really didn't have a clue. He only hoped that they were fine.

Link looked at Eznik. He realized he had hit an emotional spot in the doctor. Link next looked at the bag of clothes that the doctor had given him. He then looked back to Eznik not sure as if to trust him or not. By the looks of it he liked to do stuff to piss off people.

Navi looked at the bag and then also to the doctor. He seemed to be deep in thought. She bit her lip trying to decide if she wanted to butt into Eznik's private life or not. Navi glanced at Link who was studying the bag he was holding.

'You sure the person won't mind…"Link asked timidly hoping to get the doctor out of the trance. Eznik laughed a little as he looked back at Link. "The young man who owns that hasn't been here for a couple of weeks. So he won't notice if some of his clothes are missing." Eznik stated as he pointed to the purple-haired boy in the drawing. "It's his. He runs his own taxi service, so he travels a lot."

The blonde let out a small sigh of relief and walked over to a chair. He set the bag down on it. Navi flew off of his shoulder and jumped onto the bag. She started to pull out clothes out of the bag, tossing them to and fro. "Hah! A green shirt, Link! Look, I found a green shirt!" she bellowed excitedly seeing that Link was returning to his old self. She always liked Link in his green tunic so this shirt would do fine she thought. She flew up holding a dark green shirt to Link. It had a hole in the side of it.

"Looks like it's got a tear in it Navi." the teen pointed out not too impressed. He then looked over at the doctor who was chuckling. '"That's how the shirt's suppose to look. You know with that hole in it. It's the current fashion around here." "Ha! You can't fight fashion." giggled Navi a she dropped the shirt into Link's hand.

Link looked over the shirt that was dropped into his hand. He sighed a little and put it on. It fit the teen rather well. He looked at the hole that was on his side. It felt a little weird but he knew if he said something he would probably have to try on many different shirts. Something he was not in the mood for.

Navi flew up holding a pair of black pants. They were covered in chains and pockets. Link's ears drooped as he looked at the pants. "The fashions are rather weird here." he concluded.

"Wow, you think you can wear them Link?" the faerie questioned her friend. "I bet you'd look good in them."

Link looked at them and started to tell her exactly what he thought of the pants. He jumped a little as Eznik put his hand on his shoulder. The teen looked at Eznik. "There not that bad of pants. They're really comfortable and easy to move in. With all that's been going on around here; I never had time to clean up or mend your clothes. But now that things have settled I'll get that taken care of. So you won't have to wear these clothes too long since I can tell they make you rather uncomfortable." he said with a smile to reassure the blonde that he could live with wearing these weird clothes for a little while.

Link nodded as he took the pants. He didn't like wearing such heavy pants but with Eznik's assurance that he wouldn't be stuck in them too long he agreed. Eznik looked at Navi and Link then walked out of the room. Navi flew after him to give Link some privacy to change. "Thanks." Navi said as she landed on Eznik's shoulder. "For what?" he quizzed Navi. The faerie looked back at the door to the room they just left. "Thank you for all that you've done for us and all that you continue to do especially getting him up and moving. He usually just sits down like that for a couple of hours when he gets in that ambiance." Eznik patted her on the head. "It was nothing; it was the best thing to do at that moment." He then looked at the door and chuckled out loud.

There stood the young teen. The expression on the blonde's face screamed help me. He looked to Eznik as he continued to chuckle. Link looked away embarrassed. Navi laughed a little at the expression on Link's face as she flew up in front of him. "You look nice." she smiled.

There was a flash of light and the two looked at the doctor who stood there grinning holding his camera. He chuckled a little and took another picture. Their expression was priceless and he had to get pictures

"Why are you doing that!? Why do you and your sister enjoy embarrassing others so much?" Navi shouted at the doctor. She was a little red as she was awfully close to Link's face when the picture was taken. Eznik just laughed as she had a hissy-fit about him taking pictures. Link smiled as he watched the two quarrelling. Link's attention then focused down the hall to where the medical wing was.

"Link?" The small faerie called to her friend leaving her argument with Eznik behind. She hovered in front of him. Link looked at her and tried to fake a smile. The images of the memories still ran through his head. He was trying hard to keep his mind off of them.

"Did Autum wake up?" the blonde questioned the doctor. Eznik looked at him and shook his head. "She might be up. She could have been faking that she was out cold just to get me out of the room." he guffawed.

Navi looked at Link then flew up and sat on his shoulder. She still was a little jealous that Link seemed to care so much about Autum. She looked at the ground and sighed to herself. She leaned against Link's neck and closed her eyes. She tried to think about what Eznik had said about his sister being too old and all, so she wouldn't get so worked up about the issue.

Eznik started to walk back down the hall. "Let's go see if my bitchy sister is awake." he smiled chuckling. Link followed slowly behind. He was looking out the windows as they passed by. The endlessness of space seemed to comfort him in some odd mystical way.

In the medical wing Autum opened her eyes to the soft hum of her cell phone. She let out a sigh as she pulled out her phone from her pocket. She stared at the name on the phone. She then sat up and pushed a couple buttons on the phone. "My guess is you already got your arm reattached and the DP didn't kill you."

"That's a very good guess, Black Ash. And as for my assumption, I'm guessing that the poison on my blade didn't affect you much at all, since I'm talking to you right now." He seemed rather pleased that the assassin was alive. "I'd like to finish our little fight, unless of course you don't care for my offer."

"Where do we meet?" she snapped not wanting the idle chat of the conversation to last long. She wanted to get this done as quickly as possible. "There's a planet nearby, Teisal. We will meet there in an hour. Coordinates 29.38. 395 diow. Hopefully you can translate those. I will see you there in an hour."

Autum grabbed a piece of paper. She started to scribble down the information. She glanced up to see her brother standing at the door to her room. She noticed the blonde next to him who was peering into the room also. She sighed a little in exasperation knowing her brother and the elf-boy probably overheard her conversation.

Autum looked back down at the paper. She closed her eyes and sighed as she closed the phone. She gathered her composure and looked at the group at the door. "I got a date...brother. So I need you to fix me up as best you can."

Eznik sighed and walked into the room. "I'm guessing that was Link's and your toxic friend?" he speculated as he sauntered over to some shelves. He grabbed a couple of vials and looked back at his sister.

"I'm going with you." Autum looked at Link as he walked into the room with his announcement. He sat down on a chair next to her bed. Autum leered at Link. "I don't think so blondie. You get to stay here and play dress up." she chortled as she studied his outfit.

Link looked at her very genuinely. "I'm going with you, Autum. It is my fight as well." Autum looked at him and then to Navi who was resting on his shoulder. "You should be happy, you're alive. You know that man thinks you're dead and by all rights you should be. You should count your lucky stars. This way you both get to live, boy. Are you forgetting that it almost got you BOTH killed last time. Are you really willing to risk it all yet again for just a small proffer?"

Link looked away thinking. He closed his eyes. "Yes…Absolutely." Autum looked at the blonde now rather curious what his prize was. "Alright tell me what he offered you. Let's see if it's really worth it, boy." Autum looked up at Eznik as he walked up next to her. He started to take off her bandages.

Eznik looked at the teen also wondering what he was offered. He had a pretty good idea what his sister was offered and wondered if the teen's offer had as much merit as hers. He started to clean his sister's wound and apply different medicines.

"As Navi told you I'm the Hero of time. Ever so many generations the hero is reincarnated to fight the evil that is reborn. I have memories of every hero that once fought the evil. I get the emotions, thoughts, and the pain of their wounds. They are intense flashbacks and it feels so real, feels as if it's happening to me right then but they're only memories and not even my own. Still I get to relive them over and over. I have inherited the memories of all the Heroes who had once fought for Hyrule. They're tormenting, draining and depressing; a heavy weight to carry. Our toxic friend said he would rid me of all of it. He could make it disappear. " Link spoke as he looked at the ground.

Navi looked at Link. She knew Link had actually dropped his guard to tell this woman something so personal. She glared at Autum. "What were you offered…a heart, perchance? " Navi interrogated the assassin. She looked at Navi and then to Link. "We made a deal. If I won then I would be privy to what he was offered. If he had won you would be privy to what I was offered."

Navi looked at her and then to Link sighing. What an exasperating woman, she thought. Link observed Eznik as he pulled out a device. It looked like a gun. He shot it next to Autum's wound. Autum let out a small cry as she closed her eyes. "You are staying here on Eznik's ship, got it, Boy."

Link stood up and walked up to Autum. "I'm going with you. Have you got it? There is no stopping me…No matter what I will end up there with that man." Autum looked at the teen's eyes summing up his determination. She glared at him and grabbed the teen's arm. She pulled him close so he was right in her face. "If I take you and you interfere with my fight I will personally kill you myself boy. You understand me?? I really don't care if your some hero or not." she snapped.

The blonde nodded as he looked at her. He glanced down at her hand. He felt the cold metal of her hand. He glanced up at her eyes. "What happened to your hands?" he interrogated her. "This metal actually comes in handy in battle, doesn't it." Autum looked at him as she released him. She then looked at her hands.

Autum looked back at the blonde. It was a very clever way to change the subject. This ended the chat and basically meant she was taking him. She sighed a little knowing she was going tobe dragging the teen along with her. She then looked down at her hands. "I lost them in a war I was in when I was younger. I got my fingers cut off and the metal parts were the replacements." she explained as she examined her hands.

Link watched her study her hand. He was rather curious about the weird metal used to restore her hands and about the war she was in. "Just how did you lose them in the war?' He looked up at her. Their eyes met and she quickly looked away from the teen. Autum looked at her side as her brother started to redress her wound.

"I was young and foolish. I got captured." She held up her right hand as she remembered what had happened. "They cut off my fingers one by one. It was a method of torture to get me to talk. They needed to know what my general's plans were. Once I was alone with one of the guard's who thought he could have his way with me, he learned most effectively that my blood was acidic. I killed the bastard and escaped. Being in a war the most efficient way to fix my hand was to replace the parts with robotic digits." she contended as she glanced at the teen who seemed to be drawn in by her story.

Navi listened to the story as well as she studied Link's reaction. He seemed to be mesmerized by this assassin. Jealously filled the small faerie and she closed her eyes to her misery. As much as she told herself that Link didn't like Autum that way, it still bugged her. How could this one enemy bring these two people so close? Link had had common enemies with others before but it didn't draw them close. What was it about this enemy, the prize he offered?

Eznik chuckled a little and put his hand on Autum's head. She let out a low growl as she closed her eyes in annoyance of her brother. "Well I offered to replace her fingers, but she found her current hands actually enhance her fighting style as you've no doubt noticed. As for your wound Autum it should be healed up in about thirty minutes, as long as you don't strain it. My guess it will take longer than that to get to your meeting place."

Autum looked at Eznik and smirked. "Sounds like you're trying to get rid of me." Eznik chuckled. "I just know how you like to take care of business. Or would you rather continue with your life story." Autum scoffed at her brother. The doctor looked at Navi. "I'm guessing that you and I are going for the ride as well?" He smiled at her.

Navi nodded. Of course she was going, she wasn't going to leave Link alone with that assassin. She looked at Autum who was holding her head irritated at her younger brother. "I should have known you would do something stupid." She sparked as she glared at her brother in her outrage. "The same goes for you two. You step in middle of my fight I will kill you. And my brother knows my threats aren't a joke." She shot her glare at the faerie.

Eznik got off the bed. He walked over to a shelf and grabbed a bag off of it. He tossed it onto his sister's bed. "We'll be taking your ship correct?" he asked glancing back at his sister. She nodded a little as she looked at the teen. She had a bad feeling about taking the blonde. He's not ready though she couldn't deny his skill. What if he got lucky and beat the man? And the man probably would want to finish the charge with the boy before he fought her. That means she'd risked her prize and that was something she wasn't going to lose. And if he did kill the blonde she had a feeling it would affect her more than she would want it to.

"Get your stuff Eznik… I'll show you two to my ship." she said as she got off the bed and headed out of the room. She was still in pain. The assassin held her side as she walked. She had to decide quickly, subdue the teen and keep him here or let him come.

"Are you sure about this Link?" Navi questioned the blonde. He nodded a little following Eznik's sister. He could tell that she was still in pain. He jogged up next to her and grabbed her arm. He tossed it over his shoulder to help her.

Autum shot a glare at him. She then sighed as her expression warmed up. "You have way too kind of a heart to be a fighter you know that, boy. No wonder your little faerie likes you so much." She looked at the odd couple and then turned her head away. She knew that she was nothing like him. She was a heartless fighter and death was all she truly knew.

Link blushed and looked down the hall. He then glanced over at Autum, she didn't seem to be this heartless fighter that she portrayed herself to be. To him, she just had a strong front to protect herself. It was something probably quite necessary being a woman fighter. He smiled at Autum.

"If he wants to fight me, you won't get into my fight. Got it?" Link asserted. Autum looked at him and then ahead. "I rather not have you fight. If you win that means I won't get my offer. Also I rather not have you get killed, because you're little faerie will be heartbroken and I'd never hear the end of it from my brother."

Link looked ahead thinking about what she had said. Navi looked at Link and then flew up and sat on his head. "What's so important to you, Autum? Why do you want this offer so bad?" she questioned the assassin.

Autum looked at Navi and then ahead. "My own personal reasons. As I said before your boyfriend and I had a deal. So I don't have to tell you anything. All I have to say is this is my chance and I'm not going to lose it. Not even to the hero of time." she snapped. She then looked ahead as they walked down the hallway.

Link looked at Autum and then to Navi. He didn't like the look Navi had on her face. He knew it meant trouble. Navi flew in front of Autum glaring at her. "Link was kind enough to tell you! Even without the deal he would have told you if you'd asked. No, you're just a selfish bitch! Your offer is probably for something really self-centered and greedy." she spat at Autum.

Autum watched the faerie listening to what she had to say. The assassin then took center stage announcing…"You're so right. Finally, you are seeing me for who I am. You see First off, I knew the bet between me and your little boyfriend was not fair. I knew I wouldn't to have to reveal anything because I knew Link was at the disadvantage from not having his shield. Secondly, the gravity here is different and it affected him even without him realizing it. I used twisted tricks to upset him and you before the spar. I attacked after his sword appeared not allowing him time to find his balance or composure." the assassin spat back at the faerie.

"Third point he uses his memories as a weight and a weakness. When he could be fighting at his best, in the back of his mind he worries about memories that aren't his. And forth but not least your boyfriend sucks as a fighter. Hero, he is not. No wonder that fighter basically killed you." She looked at Link glaring at him.

Link stared at Autum. He was in shock and felt like she had just stabbed him. He didn't know what to say. She just ripped him apart. He had thought highly of her but now he was caught off guard by the surprise attack. He wasn't sure about her. By the feel of it she just did it out of spite.

Autum moved her arm off his shoulder. "I can walk on my own. I was trying to be affable." she said sarcastically as she walked up to a door. She pushed a few buttons on a panel and the door opened. She glanced back at the teen who, was standing at a halt, unsure of what to do.

Autum walked down the small hall to another door. She stood there a moment staring at the wall door. She did have a reason for being so cold-hearted and hateful to the teen. She had let herself get attached to him. That was a mistake so she took care of it. This way if she had to watch him die or kill him herself it wouldn't bother her, wouldn't hurt her. Her offer was more important than having a friend.

Autum ran one of her metal fingers across the numerical pad. She couldn't feel with her cold metal fingers and that's how she needed to be with this boy. She pushed in a couple of buttons as the door slid open. She walked onto her ship leaving what could have been behind.


	8. Chapter 7: Calming before the Fight

--

**Fighter of the Time**

--

Chapter 7: Calming before the Fight

--

Eznik walked down the hall. His attention was drawn to the two standing further down the hall. He studied their expressions and by the look of it his sister had done something painfully cruel to them. He jogged up to them. "Are you two ok?" he questioned them concerned.

Link glanced at Eznik then looked back at the ground. The piercing words of Autum ran through his mind. He looked down the hallway, he thought he had a friend he a lot in common with, someone to look up to, someone he could trust, but he was wrong. Navi was right about Autum, why didn't he listen?

Navi looked at Link and then to Eznik. She wanted to go find Autum and tell her off. She truly knew it would do no good just lead to more fighting. "Your sister is a real bitch." she said as she glared at Eznik. "Who does she think she is…Huh!? She had no right to say what she said!" she shouted at Eznik as if it was his fault. She had a couple of tears running down her cheek.

Eznik put his hand on Link's head. "Link, I'm sure my sister probably said some cruel things to you to rip your heart and trust apart. She did that for a reason. You see she got attached. That's a weakness she won't allow herself to have, so she destroyed it with harsh words. She won't even let herself get attached to her own family." he paused as he looked up to the ceiling collecting his cool. "She would kill me if she had to without a second thought." He gave a smile to the teen hoping he would understand why his sister did such a horrible thing.

Navi landed on Eznik's shoulder. "Then why do you care for her? Why do you put up with her and even help her?! If she doesn't give a shit about anyone but herself! Is that the assassin in her that likes to rip people apart for fun!" she spat at Eznik. She glared at him as he replied to her with a smile.

"She's my sister that's a good enough reason for me. It only truly matters how I feel. She can say and do whatever she pleases but to me she is my sister who I care deeply for; she is family." Eznik looked at Link's who was listening in on their conversation. The teen let out a small sigh and rubbed his eye. "What should I do?" he asked quietly, his pride crushed.

Navi looked at Link and her ears drooped. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to say 'Go attack Autum' but she knew that wouldn't fix things. She looked at the ground and closed her eyes. She wanted to put Autum in her place; like rip out her hair to somehow show her what a heartless being she was.

Eznik ruffled Link's hair and walked towards the hallway. "Easy, you do what you want to do. You want to fight this guy don't you and if it happens to piss off my sister, oh drat. You can't let 

her win this battle of words. Oh! I almost forgot. I have a gift for you." He pulled Link's green hat out of his pocket. He tossed it to Link. Link snatched it out of the air. "Have pride as a fighter Link and never show you have a weakness. Isn't that what Autum would say. " Eznik said as he smiled. "I say if your pride has been shattered use your courage as your pride. To keep your head in the game use your anger and your pain as your strength. Don't let her get the better of you. You know you let her do this to you before; defeat you before you ever set foot on the battlefield. Oh my, speaking of my sister we'd better hurry before she leaves without us. You know she'd love to get away with that."

Link looked at his hat and then to Eznik. The doctor didn't seem to be a fighter but he did have the strong words and wisdom of one. The teen nodded following after Eznik. Navi jumped onto Link's shoulder and smiled at him. "You going to be ok?" she asked Link in a whisper. Link nodded a little but his mind was clearly on something else. He watched the door slide open and Eznik walk in.

Link followed Eznik onto Autum's ship. The metal was a darker grey and seemed to be rather dim. There weren't a lot of lights and the hall was much smaller. There were 3 doors and then a hall to the left. He watched Eznik walk down the hall. He followed slowly looking at the dark walls.

The three walked into a small room. There were four chairs with a large viewing window. One of the chairs was in front of the large control panel to the ship. There was no sign of Autum in the small room. Link was relieved.

Eznik sat down in the chair in front of the controls. He looked back at Link and nodded to another chair as he turned to face the control panel. He pushed a few buttons and the small ship shook. Eznik glanced out the huge window to watch them depart his ship that they were once docked to. The small ship flew away from the larger ship.

Link sat down in the chair Eznik has directed him to and sighed as he looked out the window. His mind was heavy still thinking about what Autum had said. He looked at Eznik. "Do you know what Autum was offered?" he asked the doctor. He wanted to know what Autum wanted so much that she would do such things.

Eznik looked at Link and Navi. He then checked out the small hall to see if his sister was around. He messed with his chair so it would turn to face the two. He nodded a little as he decided since these two were so devastated by what his sister had done; they deserved to know what she fought for.

"You have memories that aren't yours while my sister doesn't have memories at all. She can't remember our mother, our younger sister or father. She can remember bits and pieces of her life but that's about it. Anything big in her life that hurt her or meant anything; all of those memories are gone; wiped away as if they never were. She barely knows our stepmother. She remembers so little of her family it seems. Those tattoos that cover her body are seals that 

were placed on her to lock away her memories. For years she's been looking for someone who could un-seal her memories. My guess is that is what the man promised her; a chance to remember everything that she has forgotten. He must be able to remove the seals. " Eznik studied them as he laid out the details. Link and Navi tried to comprehend his sister's misfortune.

Link nodded a little and looked at the ground. "To have family and not even be able to remember, that would be a painful and hard life to live. My mind feels so crowded with all these extra memories, hers must feel painfully empty." he said looking over at Eznik. The blonde was trying to understand Eznik's sister's dilemma.

Eznik smiled at him. "Having memories that aren't yours is another predicament that can cause a hard life for someone and the people who care about them." He glanced to Navi. "I don't expect you to pity my sister or forgive her. I just thought it might help you two to understand what is going on. Autum does what she does for her own reasons and she doesn't ask for anyone's understanding or forgiveness. She does what she needs to do to survive." He leaned back as he explained it to them. He didn't want them to feel sorry for his sister; he would never live that down if his sister found out.

Navi looked at Eznik "Still gives her no right to be a bitch. So what if she doesn't have memories, she can just make new ones. She's shouldn't linger over a past that she can't do anything about. Link can't help his plight for the past reveals itself in full techno-color in his mind after each fight he encounters." Navi instilled as looked to Link.

Link looked at Navi and then closed his eyes leaning back in the chair. Navi was right about his memories but was she right about Autum's? Link opened his eyes thinking, his 'curse' was given to him by the Goddesses when he was born. As for Autum it seems that someone; a foe, no doubt had sealed her memories away later in her life. He wanted to know whose prize was worth more, did he really want to give away his chance to get rid of the memories that haunted him more than she wanted to regain hers?

Eznik watched Link and could tell he was in deep thought. He looked at Navi who looked like she was still dealing with the words Autum had unleashed on them. He stood up slowly and walked past the two and went on down the hall. He decided to let the two chat as he had a word with his sister.

Autum lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She knew that her brother was aboard and her guess he talked the rugrats into following. She said some cruel things to Link and Navi, but it didn't seem to bother her all that much. All that mattered was getting her prize. Her eyes darted to the door to her room.

"You really can be cruel-hearted." Eznik said as he walked into the room closing the door. He walked up and sat on her bed next to her. "They are far from home yet you still found it necessary to rip them apart. Did you really let down your guard that much that you were forced 

to do that?" He looked her over as he spoke.

Autum rolled over so her back was facing him. She stared at the wall thinking about what her younger brother had said. "I shouldn't have been so stupid. It all happened so quickly that I hadn't realized I had till it was too late. Still I refuse to let my feelings for some stupid boy get in the way of what I want. Something I been waiting years to get, you know that." She sat up looking at him for some type of approval.

Eznik looked at her. "Was it worth losing his trust? Is all this worth loosing these new friends? Friends are something you haven't had in a long time, something I know is as precious as your memories. Look at all that you have destroyed and for what, some useless memories that you're obsessed over. Instead of wasting your life searching for lost memories you could be making new ones and living happily in the moment." Before he could finish before he knew what happened he was lying face down on the floor. Autum had sucker-punched him in the face. The pain was quite profound. Apparently she hadn't liked what he had to say. He looked up and seen his sister standing over the top of him.

"You have fucking memories!" she yelled. "You know why our sister died! Why our mother was killed! Hell you know why our father killed himself! All I have is what you and the rest of the family tell me. I have nothing that is mine." She moved from on top of him as he sat up holding his face. " And as you tell me the stories of my life they remain nothing but stories to me; no memories come to mind, no pictures, no feelings emerge, nothing of my own to draw from. All I have are empty words to fill the empty pages of my past and that is not enough." She turned away from him as she then continued on.

"You have memories and a life. You knew love and have a daughter, Eznik. Even if you got divorced you still have a daughter who waits every day for you to come to see her. But no, you run from your own daughter, you run from your past and your memories, you bastard father, so you have no right to lecture about friends or anything else." she insulted as she shot a scary glare at him as he got to his feet.

Eznik looked at her; rolled his eyes and then looked away. His sister could be so cruel with how she utilized the words and truths she spoke. "You know why I don't see my daughter. I know it's a stupid thing to do but at least you don't have the guilt of your past haunting you Autum. You had a clean slate and yet, you continue to cover it back up with the blood of the people you slaughter for your own gain. You can't stand the fact that you got free of a past that the rest of your family is buried in. You think you have to punish yourself so you're like the rest of your god forsaken family! That's why you watch Siran, despite the price you pay because you feel guilty for not having a past; for not wallowing in the misery with the rest of us! Even as much as your psychopathic sister, Siran messes up your work you still watch over her, protect her. You don't get how lucky you are to be free of memories. That is something you should be thankful for instead of burdened by! And you use this burden as an excuse to be a coldhearted bitch!" he snapped at his sister.

Autum looked away from her brother. There was a very uncomfortable silence between the two of them as Autum stared at the ground rerunning everything that he had said through her mind. She flashed a flaring glare at him. She looked as if she was going to break out crying but she held back her tears. "I had a child, a fucking child Eznik. I don't know what happened to my child. I don't even know if it is a boy or a girl. I don't know its name. And I have no memory of the man who is the father. I had a lover, Eznik, someone whom I must have fucking loved and someone I assume loved me! But I can only assume these things because I don't know. And that's because someone took away my own personal history not just that of my family but my own personal family! They took away those memories! You know all I wanted was a family. That's all I ever wanted! I had it and I can't remember any of it! I don't know what happened to them. Did they leave me or did someone come and tear us apart? Does my child need me, are they in danger or do they think I abandoned them? You don't know how weary that makes me, I am stuck worrying about things that no-one has the answer to for it seems no one else knows of my family either! Not even you! You can't tell me who I loved and what happened to my child! Why they no longer are, who they were. Why do those memories escape everyone?! I always thought that you and I have always been close in our odd kind of way but apparently that's not true for how is it that this was part of my life and yet you have no memory of it nor does anyone else? No one can tell me of my missing life, my missing memories, my missing child or lover. Who knows what all else and who else has been erased from my mind. I want to know what I had! I need to know! It's driving me mad! So you see I really don't give a shit about that pure-hearted innocent hero, Link! I will slaughter him and his faerie love if I have to just to have those memories back, to regain what I lost in hopes I can finally be whole! Friendship is not an option, never was." she shouted at him in a ferocious voice.

"Autum.." Eznik said looking to his sister in sympathy. She was full of emotion but refused to let any of it go. "Get out of my room." Autum demanded as she walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Eznik glanced at the door and then walked out of the room holding his bruised face. He leaned against the wall in the hallway thinking about the argument his sister and he just had. Her memories seemed to be twisted some, probably from the longing for her memories because the last thing Autum had wanted was a family. She had felt too guilty from the things of her past to even think about having one. She didn't believe she deserved it. Same with getting her fingers replaced she refused to let him because she didn't believe she was worthy. And despite the fact that his sister believed the loss of her memories was driving her mad Eznik was convinced that retrieving her memories would be her final undoing. He believed she couldn't afford to regain her memories.

Autum turned on the water to the tub. She climbed into it clothes and all. She held her face as she whimpered some as she fought the tears that wanted to fall so badly. She refused to cry as she sat in the tub letting the water fill up. She listened to the sound of the running water. It made her feel as if she was drowning, drowning on the inside from all the tears she held within.

"Link.." Navi spoke quietly to her friend who seemed to be in deep thought. She looked at the ground while hoping he would respond. She felt so alone even though she was with Link. He seemed so closed off to her. She closed her eyes waiting for the teen to speak.

"I'm going to fight Navi. I want you to stay out my fight this time. Do you understand? I don't want you to get hurt, so promise me." He opened his eyes and looked towards his friend. Navi stared at him and then nodded a little. "Promise me." he repeated.

Navi grabbed his ear and Link let out a small yelp. His ears were very sensitive. "You have to promise you will come back as the victor of the fight!" she shouted in his ear. She had a couple of tears running down her cheek. She didn't want him to fight but she knew that he wanted to and she could understand why. But she needed to know that he would be safe.

Link looked at her. His ears drooped seeing that she was crying. He gently picked her up and held her to his face. "Navi, no tears. I'll be fine. I will win and get my prize. You'll see, so please don't cry for me." He smiled at her hoping to cheer her up.

Navi looked at him as she moved to the edge of his hand. She stared up into his blue eyes. "I-I" she went to say but she looked away blushing. She then glanced at the teens lips. Without thinking she moved up and kissed him right on the lips. She wanted to say she loved him but instead her actions said what she could not.

At the moment of lips touching there was a flash and the two looked at where it came from. They looked like they were a couple of deer caught in headlights as another flash came. Now the two were red as a beet totally and completely embarrassed as they realized it was Eznik and his damn camera. The look on their faces was truly priceless. Eznik grinned at the two as he held his camera with such pride.

"W-what was that FOR?!" Navi shouted. She jumped off Link's hand and flew after the camera. She was bright red. She grabbed the camera and tried to pull it from Eznik. "You were supposed to be TALKING to that bitch of a sister of yours not pestering us with your weird sense of humor!!" she squawked as she tugged at the camera.

As for Link he too was bright red. He was paralyzed with embarrassment. He couldn't believe that he had just been kissed just as Eznik walked in taking a picture of it. Could things get any worse? The blond covered his face with his hand. He could feel that he was blushing very badly. He thought about running out of the room.

Eznik chuckled as he watched Navi acting so hysterically. "Aw, but it was so sweet I had to get a picture. These are moments to be remembered." the green-haired doctor insisted. Navi glared at him. "What do you have radar for embarrassing moments?! Now give me that Camera!" she snapped as she used all her strength to pull it away. She had no chance to get it but she kept trying. After all, he had taken a picture of her kissing Link!

Eznik smiled at Navi and shook her off the camera. He pocketed the camera and looked at Link. "You ok Link?" he asked the obviously embarrassed teen. Link didn't move he just kept his face buried in his hands. He felt a hand on his head and he looked up at Eznik. He could feel that he 

was still bright red. His ears drooped.

Eznik smiled at him. "Hey, it's ok. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. You should be happy she feels that way about you." He looked over at Navi who was looking away from the two of them. She was furious while still blushing. She then looked at Eznik and noticed the bruise on his face. "What? Did that bitch hit you?" she questioned him.

Ezniok looked at her rubbing his bruise. "Oh, I deserved it. I pissed her off. I said some really nasty things to her just like she did to you." He smiled. Navi didn't believe the overly caring doctor would do such a thing. "What exactly did you say?" she asked.

Eznik looked at her and then sat down in a chair. "Let's see, I told her that she was a bitch and other nasty remarks that stabbed into her shriveled heart. I probably shouldn't have said some of the things but, I can be just as cruel it seems when I see fit." he admitted as he smiled innocently.

Navi looked at him and then to Link. The teen was staring at the ground still bright red. He put his hand to his lips. He was trying to figure out the kiss Navi had gave him. He looked up at Navi and Eznik who were staring at him. He eyes went quickly back to the ground. He didn't know what to say. He was only wishing they would stop looking at him.

Eznik chuckled watching these two innocents. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. "If you two want I can show you your room." He looked at the two wondering what they would say. Had he just set their embarrassment to a new level?

Link looked at Eznik and then to the ground. He nodded a little as he stood up slowly. "If you don't mind, do you think you could show us the room. I…uh… could use some rest." He got brave enough to speak even with him still blushing a bit. He wanted to ask Navi about the kiss and try to clear his mind of what had happened. This stuff along with the crap from Autum he was in quite a state and he needed to remedy it quickly.

Eznik stood up and walked towards the hallway. "Follow me." he said smiling. He was a little surprised that the teen had spoken up. He looked too shy and embarrassed to speak. "You realize you are blushing." he laughed. Eznik just couldn't help himself.

Link looked away from Eznik. He turned a little redder since Eznik had pointed out he was blushing. Eznik smiled watching the teen's reaction. He smiled to himself proud of these sweet kids but just then he noticed Navi who was glaring at him. He figured she was mad at him for making the situation even more embarrassing for the two of them. Eznik then walked down the hall as the two followed.

Eznik opened up the spare room. "It's not much but at least more comfortable than the cock pit." He smiled at the two and then glanced to his sister's door that was nearby.

Link looked at Eznik and walked into the small room. Navi dove into the room still embarrassed. Link looked at her and then looked back at Eznik. "T-thank you" he said quietly. Eznik smiled at him. "I'll come and get you two when its time. Get some rest and prepare yourself for the fight ahead." He walked away. He glanced at sister's room. He knew that he had hit his sister hard with the words he had said. He thought she deserved it for what she had done to Link and Navi. He also had other personal reasons why he had said those words. But on the other hand she had hit him pretty hard too.

Link shut the door to the room and looked back at Navi. He walked up to the bed and sat down. He let out a sigh as he gathered his thoughts trying to decide what to say to his friend. He looked at her as she flew up to him.

"Link, I'm sorry I just got wor-" She looked at him as he put his finger to her mouth. She blushed looking at him. She grabbed the tip of his finger. Link looked at her and took a deep breather. "Navi, do you like me... um… more than a friend" he questioned her the best way he could.

Navi looked away from him wanting to fly away. Link gently cupped his hands around her and brought her onto the bed. He set her down. Navi looked up at him. She was bright red. She nodded a little looking away. She wished that she had never kissed him. It was stupid and now she was stuck here having to talk about it.

Link looked away from her letting everything sink in. His ears drooped as he thought of what to say. He didn't have words to express and he couldn't even define how he felt towards her. He looked at her blushing.

"I don't know what to say Navi." he said quietly as he looked at the bed. "I never even thought about it." He glanced at her. Navi looked away from him. "I shouldn't have done that Link. I'm sorry." She jumped up to fly off, but Link grabbed her leg.

Navi looked at him. She couldn't hide the tears running down her face. Link looked at her and kissed her softly on her head. "Navi it's ok. No crying ok, we'll figure this thing out." He smiled at her hoping he had the right words for his sweet friend.

Navi looked up at him and whimpered. She rubbed her eyes looking away. "It's just I…" She looked up at him. "You don't have to explain yourself Navi." Link said as he set her on the bed and lay next to her so he was face to face.

Navi looked at him as he lay next to her. She stared into his blue eyes thinking about what he had said. She then sat on the bed looking at the bed. She felt like her small little dream shattered because of something stupid she did.

Link rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "Don't think too deep about what I said Navi. Right now I have my mind on a lot of things. I like you Navi, but I don't know what feelings are mine and what aren't. I know I'm probably not saying the right things, but I never dealt with 

this before…" He closed his eyes knowing he could be making this worse for Navi.

Navi looked at him. She stood up and flew up on his chest. She lay on his chest and closed her eyes. She listened to his heart pound and his steady breathing. It was something that always seemed to calm her down. She nodded a little as she rested on the teen. "I understand." she said quietly as she curled up on him.

Link glanced at her and then looked back at the ceiling. He needed to get his mind into fighting, not on how he felt about Navi. He had to be ready for a fight that could cost him his life if he messed up. He can't let what happened last time happen again. He couldn't risk it. He had to win this fight. He closed his eyes drifting off into a sleep to calm himself.


	9. Chapter 8: The Fight for the Prize

--

**Fighter of the Time**

--

Chapter 8: The Fight for the Prize

--

Link's ears perked as he heard a door open. He looked at Navi who was sound asleep. She had a couple of dried tears on her face. He picked her up and laid her on the bed. She was always a deep sleep, unless there was trouble afoot. He took off his hat and covered her with it like a blanket.

Link got off the bed and walked up to the door. He opened the door looking out. Autum was standing back in her assassin gear. She was holding her black mask in her hand. She looked at Link glaring at the teen. She then walked away towards the cock pit. She decided it was better not to say anything.

"Autum." Link said as he walked towards her. Autum stopped not facing the teen. "I don't care what you have to say boy. From this point till one of us dead or victor of this fight ahead, we are enemies. I don't care for any of your idle friendly chatter." She snapped as she continued to walk to the cock pit.

Link watched her walk away. He looked at ground and sighed. He could tell she didn't even want to make a connection. He walked into his room and looked at Navi. He walked up to her and softly kissed her on the head. He blushed a little as he did. "Navi, wake up."He said as he sat on the bed.

Navi sat up and looked at him blushing little. She looked at his hat that was covering her. She held it up towards Link. He took it from her and put it on. "Navi, make sure you stay with Eznik. I don't want you getting hurt." He glanced at her as he stood up.

Navi nodded a little. She flew up and sat on his shoulder. "Just make sure you win Link." She tried to smile at her friend. She was full of emotions she didn't know what to do with them. All she knew that's he wanted Link to be safe. Link nodded and walked out of the room heading to the cock pit.

The small ship shook as it landed on the planet. Eznik smiled as he glanced back at Link and Navi who were coming into the cock pit. "Seems you two woke up just in time." He smiled at them. Autum looked at the two and then closed her eyes. She ran what she would say to the man in her mind. She needed to have her mind clear for this fight ahead.

Eznik stood up and walked over to Link and Navi. He put his hand on Link's shoulder. "Just stay calm and focus on your fight." Link looked into the doctors eyes and nodded. The teen felt ready for his fight, but lingering in the back of his mind was what Autum had said to him.

Eznik walked past the teen towards the exit. Link looked at Autum who was putting on her black mask. "Autum, good luck." He smiled a little and followed the doctor. Link looked out of the ship as Eznik hopped down.

The endless darkness of space that had once surrounded them was gone. The ship was on the lush green grass of the planet. They were in an open field that was surrounded by trees. It seemed to be a perfect place for a fight. It reminded the teen of Hyrule but some of the trees looked different. The trees had blue leaves while others had pink.

Link hopped out of the ship and wobbled little. He felt a bit heavy and he looked at the doctor. Eznik looked at the teen. "The gravity is different here so your going to have to get use to it fast." Link nodded and watched Eznik. He didn't seem to be effected by the gravity as much as Link. The teens guess was that Eznik must travel a lot.

"Link, are you going to be able to fight with this gravity?" Navi asked concerned for her friend. She jumped off his shoulder and flew in front of him. Link nodded at her and walked up to Eznik who had walked away from the ship.

Eznik looked back at the two and then looked around. He was enjoying the change in scenery. Going from space start to space station always made going to planets a more cherish able moment. He smiled and let out a small sigh as he saw a man emerge from the trees in front of them. His guess this is the man that had almost took the teen's life and was looking for his sister's.

Link watched the cold heart fighter. He knew that man all too well. Link jumped little as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see who it was. Autum looked ahead as she saw the fight. "Don't get yourself killed, boy." She said quietly from the mask. She walked up in front of the group.

The man walked up quietly as he studied the group. He kept his eyes locked on the blond teen. He recognized the teen even with him garbed in different apparel. He was surprised to see him alive, in this dimension. His attention then turned to Autum as he got up closer.

"It seems I didn't finish two fights. I believe my other fight will come before ours Black Ash." The man said as he looked at Link. Autum glared at the man from under her mask. "This fight is between me and you. I can't help if you didn't finish off the boy" she snapped from under her mask.

The fighter glanced at Autum. "I don't think it would be fair to the boy. The fates brought him here for a reason, to finish our fight. So you will stay out of our quarrel, remember I only give one prize. If he wins, we will not fight." He said harshly.

Autum clenched her fist. "Let me and the boy fight, winner will fight you." She couldn't let that boy fight, her prize would then be in jeopardy. She couldn't let her only chance slip away. The man looked at Autum and he walked up next to her. "I finish my fights" he then walked towards the others.

Autum closed her eyes. She cursed at the fates as they mocked her. She knew she was probably in some sick game the gods love to play on mortals. She looked back at the man as he approached Link.

Link watched the man as he approached. He took a deep breath as he tried to calm his mind, he knew that this was his fight now. "Seems you didn't die Hero of Time. My guess is your friend." The man spoke he studied Link. "It looks like we were destined to finish our fight, so if you will give me that honor let us finish our fight."

Link nodded as he looked at the brown haired fighter. "May I ask your name?" he questioned the fighter. The man turned and started to walk away from the ship. "My name is Kwuan." He replied as he walked past Autum. He glanced at her and then looked ahead.

Link looked at Navi, he prayed she would be safe. He had to win, he didn't want to have her upset or try something stupid. Link looked back at the fighter and jogged up to him. He stopped next to Autum. "I'm 

not going to lose this Autum." He glanced at her then focused on the man in front of him. He felt Autum's cold metal hand grab his right arm. Link looked at her wondering what trick she might try to pull.

Autum pulled out a wrist band, it was black and it had a grey metal device on it. She strapped it to his right wrist. She pushed a couple buttons on the device. A blue barrier appeared from it. It was a round shield like barrier. "That should give you equal ground.." She looked into the teen's blue eyes and then walked back towards her brother.

Link looked at the barrier and then back at Autum. "Thank you." He smiled at her. This showed the teen that she still cared about him. Even after the things she had said to him. This gave him a bit of confidence knowing that Autum cared. He looked back at Kwuan ready to fight.

Autum walked up next to her brother. She looked back at Link who was getting ready to fight. She let out a small sigh of defeat. She knew the teen would either win or die. One she would get her prize and the other she would watch the prize go to the teen. She closed her eyes holding back her anger.

Eznik looked at his sister. "Seems like even after all that you still have a kind spot for that boy" Autum shot a death glare to her brother. He simple replied to it with his innocent smile. Autum looked away from her childish brother.

Navi watched the two and then looked to Link. She was full of worry for Link. She remembered his last fight with this man. Link fought as best as he could, yet he was no match. She couldn't stand to watch him almost on the edge of death again. She sat down on Eznik's head and buried her face in her hands trying not to cry.

Kwaun pulled out his sword and got into a fighter's stance. He looked at the blond who stood in front of him. Link held out his left hand. "Kei to my aid." He said quietly praying that he could summon his sword. Link let out a small cry as the triforce on his hand glow gold. He looked at his hand as the master sword, Kei, which manifested in his hand. He looked at Kwuan getting into a fighter's stance.

Kwuan studied the teen. He was amused that the teen learned a new trick. His guess was from the assassin, Black Ash. He then charged at the teen and the two swords clashed. Link held his own as he could feel his hand burning from summoning his sword. He had to hold on and fight, he couldn't let the pain affect him.

The man stepped back to give his attack more force as he swung at the teen again. Link prayed this barrier that Autum gave him would work. He used it to block the sword to give him an attack. Kwuan's sword hit the barrier hard but it held again the blade. Link with the small opening swung his sword at the fighter.

Kwuan dodged the teen's sword and moved back to regain his ground. He pulled out another sword so he was dual wielding. He swiftly charged at the teen to put him on the defense. He would do make the teen have to do something stupid to get out of the defensive.

As the swords clash it felt like everything slowed down for the teen. It felt like he had lived this moment before. He knew what the man was going to do next to his attack. Link easily blocked the next attack but the teen's eyes widen. Memories flashed through his eyes of old fights that weren't his. The teen 

stumbled back looking at the man, what triggered these memories? Link never had problems with memories during a fight, yet here he was during the fight he needed focus he was plagued with distraction.

Kwuan looked at Link he slashed his main hand sword towards the teens side. He could tell the teen was off guard. The blade cut into Link's side, it wasn't a deep cut but it would be painful. Link backed up and he let out a small cry. He looked to where the man was, but it didn't seem to be the same fighter. There stood infront of him a black man who seemed to tower over the teen. He had orange hair and he laughed at the teen. Link shook his head, this is just a memory, right? He questioned himself.

The teen backed up from this new man who stood in front of himself. In the back of his mind he knew the name of his foe, Ganondorf. The name rushed through the teens mind as he told himself this couldn't be real. Link let out a small whelp as Ganondorf charged at him.

Link turned and ran. He didn't know what to do, he was scared and this memory seemed to be too real. He stopped backing up as Ganondorf had appeared in front of him. He stepped backwards as he letting down his guard. The teen was scared as emotions filled him. Fear, hate, anger rushed through the teen, he didn't know what to make of the emotions.

Autum watched the teen. He seemed to be running from Kwuan and now he stood scared of the man. She looked away knowing the moment of the teen's death would be coming. The teen had let down his guard completely.

"LINK!!" Navi shouted as she jumped off Eznik's head. She let out a small cry as Autum grabbed her leg. "Let me go you bitch!" Navi screamed at her. She had tears down her cheek. "Somethings wrong with Link I have to help him!" She glared at Autum. "All you care about is him dying, so you can get your prize!!"

Autum shot a glare at Navi. "You go in there and what? Get killed, that won't help him. If you fly out there you will be nothing but a hinder to Link." She pulled Navi down and cupped her other hand over Navi. She knew as a fighter people helping you in your fights was something you didn't want.

Eznik watched the two. He looked back at Link as he looked like a frighten child. Eznik knew what was happening, those memories were now attacking. This left the teen just waiting for death. Eznik closed his eyes praying that the teen would snap out of it. He didn't want to watch Link get killed.

"Let me go! Please!" Navi screamed from Autum's hands. She pleaded, she couldn't have Link die, she couldn't sit at the side to watch him be slaughtered. Autum looked up watching the teen as Kwuan ran in for the swift kill to the defenseless.

"Link, find your courage." A voice whispered through Link's mind. Link yelled as he slashed his sword at the image of Ganondorf. Link could hear the clang of a sword. Link he could feel the cold steal a blade in his shoulder. He stepped back as Kwuan seemed to focus in the teen's vision and the image of Ganondorf was gone.

Kwuan stumbled back as his offhand sword had blood on it. He studied the teen with his emotionless expression. He charged the teen again not letting up on the injured teen. He wanted to end this fight and kill the teen.

Link stepped back and he blocked the attacks. The teen could feel the blood run down his chest. Link let out a cry from the pain as he moved into a offensive stance. He then charged at the fighter shield bashing the fighter to get him off guard. Link slashed at the fight and he hit the man's armor, but doing no damage.

The man stumbled back looking at the teen. He could tell the teen was distracted from the memories that haunted the teen. The Kwuan didn't care if it gave him an unfair advantage. He charged at the teen ready for the teen to shield bash again.

Link looked at Kwuan and everything seemed to slow again. The gut retching feeling of those memories were going to show their selves again ran through the teen. He backed up away from the fighter dodging the attack.

"Where is your courage" The voice whispered in his ear. It seemed almost comforting and the voice seemed so close to him. Link then stepped towards the man and slashed at him. The man blocked the attack and slashed with his other sword. The teen blocked the attack with the barrier.

Link let out a battle cry as he slashed at the fighter. He couldn't give up even if these memories made it hard. Their swords clashed hard as the parried each other attacks. Link could feel his body wanting to give up form his wounds. His guess that the fighter had poisons on the blades that he used. Once again he was going to lose, this time he was going to die.

Kwuan as their swords were locked together he pushed forwards hard to get the teen off balance. The teen stumbled back he let out a yell as he fell to the ground. He held his side from here Kwuan had slashed him again.

Kwuan stared at the teen. "This was very disappointing. I thought it would be like our last fight, but it wasn't." He sheath his offhand sword and pointed his main hand sword at the teens throat. "This time I will make sure I finish this fight."

Link looked at Kwuan his words seemed to distance and he couldn't understand what he was saying. He could feel the warm blood run from his body. All that ran through his mind that he was dead this time. No one was going to come save him. He closed his eyes and tears ran down his cheeks from the pain.

"Link.. why have you lost your courage. Why have you let memories drown your courage? Hero of time, why have you forsaken your triforce? Why can't you stand to fight? You given up. Why don't you fight?! If you don't, you will loose everything you ever loved and cared for! You must fight and win!" a voice cried out from in him.

Kwuan slashed at the teen's head for a quick decapitation. Link's eyes shot open and he use the barrier to stop the attack. He slashed with the master sword into the man's stomach. Link stared up into the man's eyes.

Kwuan dropped his blade and fell to his knees. He held his stomach. It was a deep and fatal wound if not treated quickly. He looked up at the teen who got to his feet. "Looks like you have won, Hero of Time." He smiled at the teen.

Link looked at him and then to Eznik and the others. "Eznik!" He shouted as he knelt down looking at the man. "We going to get your wounds treated." Link smiled at him. "I don't have to have my wounds healed to give you your prize." The man said knowing most people would just want their prize nothing more.

Link looked into the man's eyes. "There is no need for you to die over this fight. Also someday I would like to fight you again." The teen smiled at him. The man laughed a little and then let out a small cry. He wasn't expecting for someone would let him live after what he had done.

Eznik ran up to the two. He looked at their wounds and could tell Kwuan's were worse. He set down the black bag he had packed the medical supplies in. He smiled. "Can you lay back." He questioned Kwuan. Kwuan looked at Eznik and he laid back closing his eyes in pain. Once he was laid back Eznik's swiftly went to work on the fighter's wound.

Autum watched her brother and she sighed. The teen had won the fight and she would now have nothing out of it. She looked winced a little forgetting that she had Navi. She opened up her hand letting the faerie fly out.

Navi looked at Autum. She then flew over to Link and Eznik. "Link!!" She flew up to his face. Link looked at her and he cupped his hand around her. He let out a whimper from the wound of his shoulder. "Hey Navi." Navi hugged one of his fingers. "You did it, your ok." She sniffled.

Link smiled at her "I told you I would win." He turned his attention to Kwuan. "I would like a request about my prize." He said quietly to him. Kwuan looked at Link and nodded a little. "You change what you wanted?" He questioned the teen.

Navi looked up at Link confused. She then looked at the man there would be only one thing he would change it to. She shook her head. "What are you doing Link?!" She questioned Link. She didn't want to believe what he was doing.

Link looked at Navi and smiled. He glanced at Autum who was walking toward the group. "I want you do give her the prize she wanted." He looked at Kwuan. The teen had his reasons for what he was doing.

Autum stared at Link stopping in place. "What are you doing?" she words fell out of her mouth. She was shocked what the teen was doing. Even with almost getting killed from his memories, he was giving away his prize. She shook her head in disbelief of what the teen had said.

Link smiled at Autum. "I let my memories take over me. I ran from the memories than ever facing them. I believe that's what I have to do than just having them disappear. You lost your memories from someone I believe you deserve to have those memories back."

Autum looked away from the teen. Even after everything she had done he still was willing to give up his prize. She glanced at her brother guessing he told the two what happened to her. She knelt down on the ground next to the teen. She looked at him not sure what to say to him.

Eznik smiled at the two and then looked at Kwuan as he sat up. "You should really lay down." Kwuan shook his head as he looked at Link. "Are you sure you want to give up your prize to this woman?" He glanced at Autum.

Navi looked at the ground, she didn't want to believe what Link was doing. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of frustration. She looked up at Link as he nodded to Kwuan. After almost dying and being sent to the future he still gave up his prize.

Kwuan looked at Autum. "Take off your mask if you would." He asked her rather politely. Autum looked at him and she dropped her mask to the ground. She looked at the ground a shamed of taking this prize after everything she had done to the teen.

Kwuan put his hand on her forehead and he smiled at her. "I told before I can't unseal your memories, all I can give is the information you need." He closed his eyes as he focused on the assassin. "You are very lucky Autum. Seems like the fates want you to know your past, they have brought you all together for reasons. They brought someone who knows about the seals on your body and how to unseal them." He glanced at Link and then to Navi.

Autum looked at Kwuan then to the others. Her guess was the boy, somewhere hidden in those memories he might know something. She sighed knowing he would be even more in his debt. She looked at Kwuan and nodded a little.

Kwuan took his hand off of Autum. "You would be surprised who can hide secrets, but memories don't lie." He looked at Eznik. "Your brother knows everything you need to know. He's been hiding everything for a long time. Even as much as he's denied it all this time"

Eznik backed up from his sister. He knew that his wasn't going to be pretty. Autum glared at Eznik. She got up to her feet. "You fucking bastard! You think this was a game!? My memories?!" Eznik looked at the ground. Autum grabbed him by the collar of his shirt picking him up.

Link went to say something but Kwuan put his hand in Link's face. "Let them fight it out. Its not your quarrel" He looked at Link. Link looked at Kwuan, the teen was a little pale from the blood lose. "I still have a gift for you and your friend." Kwuan reached into his belt pulling out a piece of paper and scribbled down a few numbers and words. He held it to Link.

Link took it and looked at the numbers and words. Navi grabbed the paper from Link looking at it. "What is it?" She questioned Kwuan as she studied the writing. Kwuan looked at Navi. "That's for you and Link to get home. Eznik and Autum will be able to read that."

Autum punched Eznik in the face and dropped him to the ground. She had a couple of tears running down her cheek. Eznik looked away from his sister. He held his nose that was bleeding. "I had reasons for not telling you Autum."

Autum bent down and glared at him. "Reasons? What reasons do you have not to tell your sister?! Im your family damit! "She screamed at him. Eznik looked at her. "I promised your husband! Before you had your memory sealed you drowned yourself in guilt! You weren't ever happy, Autum!" He yelled at his sister.

Autum looked away from him, she felt lost and betrayed. Eznik looked at his sister and sighed. "You're a bastard Eznik!" she snapped at him. Autum clench her fist and punched Eznik hard in the gut. Eznik let out a cry as he cringed from the pain.

Link looked at Autum. He felt sorry for her and wanted to say something to try to comfort her. He felt a hand on his forehead. He looked at Kwuan and everything went dark. He fell backwards unconscious and Kwuan caught him so he wouldn't hit the ground. Kwuan laid the teen back slowly on the ground.

Navi stared at Link panicking. "What did you do?!" She snapped at Kwuan. Kwuan stood up slowly and held his stomach. "I put him in a peaceful sleep. Im sure his wounds were hurting him a lot. I rather not have him strain himself." He looked at Eznik and Autum. "You two better worry about your friend here before he bleeds to death. He started to walk towards the forest.

Navi watched Kwuan leave. She looked back at Autum and Eznik who seemed to be lost in their fight. It looked like they could on for hours but Link didn't have that much time. Eznik looked at Autum as he held his stomach from the pain. He had blood running down his face from his nose. "Stop Fighting!" Navi yelled as she flew in front of Eznik.

Autum glared at Navi. "This isn't your fight, move!" she snapped. Navi returned the glare. "You owe Link! He gave you his prize that he risked his life for! Now you need to help him before his wounds get worse!" she yelled at Autum. Hoping to stop the fighting so someone would help Link.

Autum looked at Navi, she was right she did owe the teen. She let out a sigh looking at the teen. She closed her eyes calming herself. Her anger was always a weakness., she tended to let it consume her. She walked up next to the teen and knelt down. She pulled out a dagger that was hidden. She cut off the teen's shirt so she could treat his wounds.

Navi looked at Eznik. She studied him and wonder why he really kept that as a secret from his sister. She didn't ask thought better to drop the topic. Navi flew up next to Autum and watched her closely. She seemed to know how to treat wounds.

Autum had cleaned Link's wounds and wrapped it. She looked at the unconscious teen thinking. She wanted her child to be like this boy, pure, selfless and innocent. Unlike herself who would hurt people for their own gain. She brushed the teen's hair out of his face as she studied him.

Autum then looked at the medical bag zipping it up. She grabbed it and looked at her brother. She threw it at him. "Get yourself cleaned up.." She said as she looked back at the teen. She picked up Link gently as the small paper fell off the teen. She headed towards the ship.

Eznik watched his sister. She had calmed down and he sighed in relief. He grabbed a cloth and held it to his nose. He looked at Navi who was watching his sister. "You ok Navi?" He questioned her.

Navi looked at him and nodded a little. She flew down and grabbed the paper with the directions how to get home. She flew over to Eznik and sat on his shoulder. She looked at the paper. "What happen, that made someone want to lock her memories away?" She looked at Eznik.

Eznik looked at his sister as she got into her ship. He sighed as the memory was fresh in his mind. He looked up at the blue sky. "It happened a few years ago, I was going to meet up with my daughters. I got a call on the emergency line. It was Celtic, Autum's husband, he was crying and saying he needed my help, something happened to Autum. I met up with him and my sister. She was in a coma and her baby had been ripped from her womb. She was barely alive, Celtic had sealed up her stomach so she wouldn't die. The attacked happened because of Celtic, because of what he is. He didn't want to risk Autum 

getting attack again. So he sealed up her memories of him, her dead child and anything else that had hurt her. He cared a lot about her" Eznik looked at the ground. "He made me promise not to tell her. He didn't want her to blame herself or for her to seek him out."

Navi looked at Eznik and then away the story was sad. She understood why Eznik didn't tell his sister. She folded the paper in half, as she ran everything he said through her mind. "How are you going to tell her about her child?"

Eznik shook his head as he stood up slowly. "I don't' know Navi. I really don' t know how I'm going to tell her everything." He sighed and picked up his medical bag. He started to walk towards the ship. "What's that paper you have?" He glanced at her.

Navi looked at the paper and held it out to him. Eznik took it and opened it. "Kwuan gave it to us, he said it was a way for us to get home." Eznik nodded. "You two live a little ways away from here, but I can get you home." He smiled at her.

Navi smiled and could tell Eznik had a lot on his mind. She knew why, a secret he had been hiding for years now he had to tell everything he knew. The horrible news that Autum's child was dead and that her husband had sealed up her memories.

Eznik walked into the ship and glanced at his sister's room. He's guess that she was in there and had put Link in the spar room. He walked into the cock pit and dialed in the coordinates from the paper that Kwuan had gave Link and Navi.

Navi let out a sigh as she looked out the window as the ship shook. "How long till we will get home?" She asked Eznik hoping it would be soon. Eznik looked and her and lend back. He held his nose he got lucky she didn't break it. "A couple of days, depending if we have to stop any where."

Navi nodded and she looked back at the hall. She didn't know if she wanted to see Link. The way Autum was looking at him when he was injured. It remind Navi of a mother looking at a child. She didn't want to see Autum, she might blurt out her child is dead. The thought it brought chills through her body, she decided it would be better if she stayed with Eznik for a little.

Autum sighed as she took off her armor. She glanced at the teen who was on her bed. She sat down on a chair looking at him. She closed her eyes, she was going to finally going to know her memories all thanks to the kindness of this teen. She was going to wait for him to wake up before she started to ask her brother about her memories.


	10. Chapter 9: Remembering the Past

--

**Fighter of the Time**

--

Chapter 9: Remembering the Past

--

Link opened his eyes. He stared at the ceiling running everything that had happened through his mind. He let out a small sigh as he sat up. He looked around the room studying it. He could tell that he wasn't in the spare room that Navi and he had stayed in earlier.

His attention went to Autum who was sitting in a chair. She was sound asleep. Her hair drooped over the back of the chair. It looked as if she had stayed in the room waiting for him to wake up. She looked peaceful curled up in the chair.

Link got off the bed quietly. He noticed that he had on a different shirt. It was red and made of a soft material. The shirt had black designs on it and on the back it had a design of an eye. He guessed it was one of Autum's shirts. It fit him rather well and was much more comfortable than the other shirt with the hole in it.

Link smiled at Autum, he knew she must have carried him there. He didn't want to wake her; she looked like she needed the sleep by the way she was curled up. He walked out of the room quietly shutting the door.

Link looked down the hall as his ears perked. He heard Eznik and Navi in the cockpit talking. He wandered on down to the cockpit to see how the two were doing. The teen poked his head into the room looking at the two.

Navi jumped up off of Eznik's shoulder. "Link!" she shouted as she flew up to him. "You're awake." she sang out. Link smiled at her and picked her out of the air. "How are you doing Navi?" he questioned her.

"I'm doing fine. Eznik and I've been talking to pass the time." She looked over the teen noticing he had a different shirt on. She remembered Autum cutting up his shirt so she could treat his wound. She knew that Autum must have given him the shirt to wear.

"How are you feeling Link?" Eznik queried. Link looked at him and sat down in a chair. "I feel fine. I think my wounds are mostly healed as well." He smiled a little at the doctor. "How long have I been asleep?"

Eznik looked at the ceiling thinking. "You and Autum have been out for about 4 hours." He looked back at the teen smiling. "I see she gave you one of her shirts to wear." He chuckled a little. Link looked at the shirt and then to Eznik.

"What about you?" Link questioned the doctor. Eznik nodded a little. "I'll live, I been through much worse; another family member, my brother." He smiled at the teen. "Besides I managed to get away with only a broken nose. I consider that a miracle knowing how pissed Autum was."

Autum opened her eyes; she looked over at the empty bed. She sat up a little surprised that she didn't wake up when the teen left. She held her head. She guessed her cheating sleep so often finally caught up with her.

Autum leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. Everything her brother had said to her reran through her mind. She closed her eyes letting everything sink in. According to her brother she wasn't happy and she was filled with guilt. Guilt of what, did she do something horrible to someone? Thoughts of her child overwhelmed her. Did she do something to her child that couldn't be forgiven? Did she cause her child harm?

Autum opened her eyes looking at the ground. She wanted to know if her child was ok. She needed to know that her child was safe and alive. That was all that mattered at that moment; she knew what she was going to ask her younger brother.

She stood up slowly stretching getting the kinks out from sleeping in the chair. She thought about the question she wanted to ask him. Could she bare the truth about her child? She shook her head trying to brush the bothersome thoughts away. She wasn't going to chicken out now; she'd waited too long for this. Autum looked at the door; outside of that door was everything she had been looking for the last few years. Was it something she really wanted; to know her past that her brother hid from her believing it was too horrible to remember. Did she do something that horrible that her own brother would hide it?

But her mind was already made up. She wanted to know her past. She wanted to know why her memories were taken from her. She made her way out of the room. She stopped, listening to the group laughing in the cockpit. She took a deep breath as she walked towards the cockpit door.

Eznik shook his head laughing at the two. His attention then shot to the hallway. "You sleep well Autum?' he questioned her smiling as she walked into the doorway. Even after everything that had happened, he could still smile. It was how he dealt with everything. Keeping a calm composure; keeping his cool, staying happy and content with his always present smile.

Link watched Autum sit down in a chair. She looked a bit out of it. He looked to Eznik not knowing if the two would start fighting again. He felt Navi land on his shoulder. He looked at Navi who seemed to be trying to hide.

"Eznik, I want to know about my child." Autum asked quite seriously as she looked at her brother. Eznik looked away from his sister. Even as many times as he told patients they were going to die or their family member had passed away, telling his sister this was by far the hardest thing he ever had to say. 

He looked at Autum as he gathered his thoughts of what and how to tell her. He decided he would be forthright with no sugar-coating. He figured there was no sense in dragging it out.

"Your child was killed before childbirth. The child was ripped from your stomach, snatched from your womb and you barely survived the attack." he said quietly watching his sister as he lay out her horrible past for her. He glanced over at Link and Navi as his sister's jaw gaped and her eyes became as big as saucers as she tried to grasp what he had just told her. Link stared at Eznik shocked of what he had said; shocked at this truth.

Autum looked down at the ground trying to make sense of what Eznik had said; trying to find some trace of evidence within her so to know this as truth. Her child was dead before it was even born? Her child was murdered? "Why was I attacked? Was it the dimensional government who wanted to make my life even more a living hell?" she questioned her brother though she didn't make eye contact.

Eznik looked her over and then sighed quietly, regretting this day ever came. He looked up at the ceiling avoiding eye contact. "It wasn't your fault, even with your job in the Elites. It was your husband's fault. He was why you and your child were attacked." Autum looked up at him holding back her tears; she kept thinking this was some kind of nightmare. How could it be that this was her life? "What did he do to put me and my child in danger like that? Was it his enemies? " she interrogated her brother.

Eznik looked at her as he spoke this time. "He spawned a child. You see your husband was a devil, a hybrid of God, demon and Erinnye. Devils are forbidden to have offspring because of what they are. He didn't tell you the truth about himself. He told you that he was a demon, and because of that lie it cost the child its life and it almost cost you yours. He didn't do it on purpose though. He fell in love with you and because of this love he made a very foolish and dangerous misstep. In the end he was the one who sealed your memories. He sealed them because he loved you. He wanted you to be happy not to be plague with the grief and misery his love had brought upon you. He didn't want you drowning yourself in guilt and remorse."

Autum looked at the ground as everything soaked in. She stood up casually as she looked away from the group. She walked out of the room slowly. It all hit her so hard and yet she didn't know how to react. It didn't seem real, just words; like always her emptiness filled with empty words except these words were quite distressing. She leaned against the hallway wall. She slid down the wall and stared at the ground. Her thoughts were so heavy that she wasn't sure she could continue to hold up her head.

Eznik stared at the hall. He could hear his sister start to cry. He didn't know if he should go comfort her or not. He wasn't sure what to do. He watched Link stand up. He looked at Eznik and headed towards the hall. Navi looked at Eznik puzzled. She didn't understand why he wasn't the one going to comfort his sister. She then flew after Link.

Link walked up to Autum and bent down. "Autum" he whispered quietly to her. She looked up from her knees. She had tears running down her cheeks. She grabbed onto him pulling him close and hugged him 

as she continued crying. "Why does this hurt so much?" she asked as she continued to cry. "I don't understand since their just words to me for I have no memory of any of it and yet it hurts so badly despite."

Link wasn't sure what to do. He looked at Navi hoping she might help. Navi nodded towards Autum. Link slowly put his arms around Autum holding her gently as she cried. Navi watched Link and then looked towards the cockpit. She flew back to have a few well-chosen words with Eznik.

"Why aren't you out there with your sister!?" Navi snapped as she flew up to Eznik's face. Eznik looked away from Navi. "Would you want the one comforting you being the one who betrayed you in the first place?" he queried as he looked at her. He knew that he had hurt his sister holding back all of this information; keeping her desperately searching and longing when he held the answers she so longed for.

"She's your sister! She's your family. She needs you. But no, you have Link out there doing what you should be doing. What you did doesn't matter; you did it because you care about her! She knows that now, she's no dummy." Navi yelled at him. "She'll forgive you that but I believe what she'll find hard to forgive is you abandoning her when she needs you most."

Eznik looked away from Navi. The words 'family' clung to him. He closed his eyes and sighed."I've done stuff because I cared but it always seems to end up hurting the people I'm trying to help. After such things others don't care for your help whether your family or not." he stated as he looked at her. "And I've done things in the past with good intentions but things did not turn out well and it ended up causing the rest of my family to hate me. So just because I'm family doesn't mean she'll want me." He looked away.

Navi looked at him. His family hated him? What could a good guy like him have done to make his entire family hate him? "What did you do… play… humiliating games on your brothers and sisters like you so like to do?" she questioned him not taking him seriously. Besides she was mad that Link was forced to take on Eznik's responsibility as a brother.

Eznik looked at the ground. "I killed our mother and I am blamed for our younger sister's death also." he said in a dead serious tone. "You find out in those times who your true friends are and that the word family doesn't really mean anything. People that make mistakes that affect others find no one will stand behind them."He covered his face closing his eyes. "I doubt my sister wants me at a time like this."

Navi looked away; she knew she had hit a quite personal and private note with the doctor. It explained why he didn't go aid his sister. She looked at the ground. "I didn't mean to be so harsh and I sure didn't mean to delve into your past." she apologized as she looked at him, her ears drooping. She felt bad for yelling at Eznik, but she still believed deep inside his sister did need him. "I don't know about what you've done or how or why; it's none of my business. And I sure in the heck don't know anything about the rest of your family but I do know that Autum cares about you. That much I do know."

Autum looked at Link. She moved back letting go of the teen. She rubbed her eyes with her cold metal hands. "I'm sorry" she sobbed as she apologized for pulling Link into her affairs. She'd always been so independent and strong but at this moment in time she had totally broken down emotionally. She no longer felt strong instead she felt exceptionally weak and fragile; a feeling she abhorred.

Link shook his head. "There's nothing to be sorry for Autum. This is a really painful thing to deal with, and as your brother once told me your stronger if you're able to cry. So let it out… don't hold it in. I'm here for you." he smiled at her as he encouraged her, hoping to cheer her up. He put his hand on her shoulder.

Autum looked at him nodding. She rubbed her eyes, but the tears kept coming. Was this pain really worth knowing her past? She looked at the ground as tears ran down her cheeks. It had to be worth it she been searching too long to run from it now. Autum looked at Link. "T-thank you." she said quietly to him.

Link stood up slowly holding out his hand. "Let's get you to your feet." Autum took his hand and he pulled to her feet. She hugged the teen tight and closed her eyes. She thought she was going to break down crying again. She thought her insides were going to fall out and her heart was going to splatter on the ground breaking into a million pieces and then everyone would be able to see the true disaster she was. She felt intensely vulnerable. The pain from knowing her child had died consumed her. She didn't think anything could hurt so badly. She'd been tortured and had her hands mutilated but that was nothing compared to the pain she was dealing with now; there just was no comparison.

Link looked at her as she cried. He held her not sure what to say to her. His best guess was just to hold her as she cried. He knew there would be no words he could say to make her feel better. He looked at the ground; he knew that he couldn't even begin to know how she was feeling.

Eznik stared at the ground. He wasn't sure what to do; he had feared this moment for a long time. Here it was and he didn't have the words to help his sister. Eznik looked at the small faerie. Maybe she was right, and he needed to be there for his sister. If worse comes to worse Autum would beat the shit out of him again or curse him out and he kind of felt like he deserved it. It would help relieve his guilt and help Autum release some of her animosity and grief.

Navi looked at Eznik. "Eznik?" she whispered to him and he replied with a small smile. He walked out into the hallway where Link was standing holding his sister in his arms. "Autum." Eznik said as he walked up to her slowly.

Autum looked at her brother. She let go of the young teen and rubbed her eyes. She looked away from her brother. She didn't know what to say. She glanced at him as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to help you through this. We'll go meet your husband together." Eznik said softly. Autum hugged her brother tight. "I'm scared to meet him. I don't know him and I don't even think I love him." she cried.

Eznik looked surprised as his sister clung to him. He looked at Navi who landed on Link's shoulder. She smiled at the doctor. She knew that she was right about Autum needing her brother. She looked at Link and smiled at him.

Link had his attention on Autum. He felt bad for her. She was learning about her past that seemed to be a horrible tale. She had lost her child because of a lie. And all these years her brother lied to her as well. He knew Autum had to be very strong to deal with the pain of her past.

Autum let go of her brother. She looked at each of them as they were watching her. She looked at the ground wiping her eyes. "Can you tell me about my husband?" she asked as she looked at Eznik. Eznik smiled at her. "Come on let's go sit down in your room. You two can go in the spare room if you like." He looked at Link and Navi.

Link looked at Eznik then to Autum. "Do you care if we join you?" he asked. They were already knee-deep in Autum's past and as a friend he felt like he should be there for the rest of it; particularly if she ended up irked at her brother again. Navi looked at Link and sighed. She sat on his shoulder and observed Autum who looked like an emotional wreck.

Autum nodded a little to the teen's request. She walked past him into her room. She walked up and sat on her bed. She watched the group as they walked into her room. Suddenly she felt a little better, a little blessed for weren't these people her friends? Weren't they the people who cared about her? She realized she wouldn't be able to make it through this without their support. She lay back on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

Eznik walked up and sat on the bed next to her. He looked at Link as he sat on a chair that Autum has slept on. He then looked at his sister. "You still know your husband Autum. Do you remember that idiotic low rank demon that always got you hurt?" He questioned her smiling.

Autum sat up staring at him. "You're telling me my husband is that idiot Celtic? He couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag, not even if his life depended on it!" she spat at Eznik. "There's no way…no way! Absolutely no way I would have married that fool." He chuckled at her reaction as he nodded. "I have pictures of you two on my ship. You two made a cute couple."

Autum sat thinking. She glanced over at Link and Navi. She then let out a sigh and lay back on her bed. "After we take blondie and his girlfriend to your ship. I'm leaving to find him." she announced as she closed her eyes knowing it was a very dangerous thing that she was going to do.

"Autum, you know you can't do that. The other elites will kill you or you never know… he just might. He sealed away some of his emotions inside of you, so he didn't have to face it as well. Also we aren't going to my ship; we're taking Link and Navi home."Eznik informed her.

Autum looked at her brother surprised by the statement he just made. She then glanced back at Link and Navi. They were leaving already? She thought they would have stayed with her brother longer than a couple of days. Usually he invited them to stay for a couple of months.

Link looked at the two. He wasn't sure what to say, he knew that it wasn't his place to say anything. "Who are these elites?" Navi spoke up. She wanted to understand everything what was going on even though they were going home. She still wanted to understand what was this was all about.

Autum looked at the ceiling. "In short terms, they elites are made up of five people who were chosen by the government; a king's court. I was part of the group, but I got sick of it and left." She closed her eyes remembering what little she knew. "It was me, Yoko, Kiko, Celtic and Endra. Each of us had our own roles and it was very rare that we all even got together. We were a well-trained group of assassins; lap dogs for the government." She brushed her bangs out of her face.

Eznik looked at his sister. He knew a lot had hit her today. He was surprise that she was taking it as well as she was. Most people would still be weeping, lamenting or insisting on being alone. But then again it was his sister, she had been through wars. She had to learn not to let emotions control her.

"We could help fight."Link spoke up. He smiled at Autum who looked at him. "Then there would be two of us who can fight against them." Navi looked at Link. They were on their way home finally, yet here he wanted to stay and fight, possibly getting himself killed.

Autum sat up slowly. This boy was pure and really didn't do anything for himself. "You probably will be killed by them. I probably will be as well, but I'm willing to risk that. Are you really willing to risk your life for my own cause? You get to go home and enjoy it with Navi." It was the first time she had called Navi by her name. She didn't understand why this boy was willing to risk it all for her.

Link felt Navi tugging on his ear. He winced from the pain of it. He looked at Navi who looked a bit upset. "Link, we get to go home… Do you really want to go back into more battles? These people fight differently than we do. You will get killed!" her voice started to crackle as she spoke. She was trying not to cry.

Link studied Navi, he could tell she really didn't want him to. He let out a small sigh thinking what he should do. "I don't expect you to go Link. It's my battle, and your friend is right. These people fight with no honor… like me. They won't hold back and mercy is something they don't possess. And on top of that you will be stepping into a group of fighters who fight with powers you have not seen before." Autum said as she watched the two. She'd rather not have either of them to suffer for her cause.

Eznik pushed up his glasses as he listened to the argument. He looked at Link and Navi. "I would go home." Autum looked at her brother a bit shocked. She thought he would be urging Link to help not go home. "You're a fighter who fights evil, not people who are only on the wrong side. You will want to show them mercy but in this war you can't. This isn't a war for someone like you. You will shed people's innocent blood for truly their only wrong is the side they have been forced to play because the government uses things against them. They are innocent in that sense and you should not be the one who sheds their blood." Eznik knew that Link stood no chance against these people. He remembered the stories that Autum use to tell him of their missions. They fought with no feelings and killed who was in their way. This wasn't a fight for a hero; this was a fight for people who hands were already covered in blood.

Link nodded a little, he understood. This was not his battle. He knew that Autum and Eznik didn't want his hands stained red from the blood of others. "Ok, We're going home Navi." He smiled at the faerie.

"Really!?" Navi spat out excited. She hugged his ear tight smiling. She looked over at Autum who was smiling a little. She plopped down on Link's shoulder. Link smiled looking at Navi.

"Since that's agreed." Eznik stood up looking at the two. "Come and sit next to Autum, let's get a picture of you three together." He smiled. Autum looked at her brother and shook her head. Even after everything he still was a child who always had one thing on his mind; taking pictures.

Link got up. He went over and sat down on the bed next to Autum as she sat up. She looked at her brother. He pulled out his camera and aimed it at the three. There was a flash and Eznik chuckled a little. Autum had her hand up behind Link's head.

Link looked at the two confused. Navi was laughing a little. Link's ears drooped, he didn't know if he wanted to ask or not. "Smile you three and Autum you behave." He smirked at his older sister. He took another picture of the three.

"You know if you're going to make us sit through this you better get your ass in here for a picture too." Autum spoke as she put her hand on Link's shoulder. Link looked at her hand. "That's right me and Link will need a picture of you too!"Navi smiled at him.

Eznik smiled and he pushed a couple of buttons on the camera. It started to float on its own. He walked up and sat on the other side of Link. "Alright everyone smile!" Eznik said as he looked at the camera. The camera went off with a flash.


	11. Chapter 10: Reunited

Chapter 10

Reunited

The groups' smiles turned to dismay as they saw standing at the door three outsiders. These strangers had their eyes on the group watching them diligently.

There was a young girl with the same long ears as the boy, Zigor, on the drawing on the wall. She had an eye patch over her right eye and bright purple hair. She looked to be about 10 years old and looked quite similar to the boy in the drawing. Her clothes were a bit tattered; it seemed to fit her demeanor.

There was a man with black hair and four horns on his head standing behind her. He had a lit cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth. He possessed long distinctive ears that were quite different than the young girl's. He had on a pair of blue-tinted sunglasses and underneath them were golden eyes that readily studied the group. He wore a blue shirt and khakis.

Standing next to the horned man was another man with black hair. He had green eyes that were stone cold. He was busy scrutinizing the group that was with Autum. One; he recognized as her brother, but as for the other two he wasn't sure who they were. He only knew it truly didn't matter; if they got in the way, they were dead.

"So, are you going to come with us voluntarily Autum or should we just kill you now along with your friends?" the green- eyed man inquired. He already realized she wouldn't come quietly for she was known for being incredibly stubborn and besides she wasn't stupid. He knew that it would come down to a fight but that is what he was hoping; for he craved the thrill of the fight.

Autum looked over the group as she pored over her options. She didn't know who this little girl was, but her guess was that she was her replacement. She rose off the bed. "What do you think, Yoko?" Autum obstinately voiced as she held out her right hand. "Sabaku" Immediately her broad sword appeared in her hand. She glanced over at the teen that had stood up next to her.

"Kei, to my aid." Link spoke as the master sword appeared in his left hand. He studied his opponents carefully. Was one of them Celtic? He looked at the man with the horns. He looked to be a demon, was it him? Was that man Autum's husband; the man that sealed away her memories and left her behind?

Navi grabbed onto Link's shoulder. She looked startled and a bit nervous. Navi knew that these people were the elites Autum had warned them about. She then looked at the little girl with the group, was this girl just another heartless assassin as well? She didn't like the idea of Link fighting a child no matter how cold-blooded she was. Eznik was right; fighting in this battle was wrong.

"Good… this won't be boring." remarked Yoko as he glanced over at the horned man that accompanied him."Celtic, you take the blonde teen. Tae, you watch Autum's brother." Yoko ordered as he pulled a short sword from his back. He darted at Autum and their blades clashed in a thunderous blaze.

Link looked at the two engaged in battle. He was a bit shocked at how fast the battle started. He glanced at the one called Celtic. He was going to have to fight Autum's husband? Link remembered Autum saying he was an inferior fighter, but who knows over the years he could've learned.

Celtic looked at the teen. He let out a small sigh as he took a puff of his cigarette. He walked into the room towards the teen. He glanced casually over at Autum and Yoko who were fighting. He looked back at the teen. "Let's do this the easy way, kid. You put up your sword, sit on the bed and then there won't be any bloodshed." he said as he tossed his cigarette to the ground. He always tried to avoid combat; he'd really rather not get cut up by a blade of a sword.

Link dropped his stance. Celtic didn't want to fight; maybe he could talk him into helping them. Before Link could say a word, Navi beat him to the punch. "Hey! Why aren't you helping your wife!? Instead you're letting her do all the fighting." She pointed over at Yoko and Autum. "You should be the one protecting her since you sealed up her memories." She snapped at Celtic.

Celtic's ears dropped as he glanced over at Eznik. He gave him the once over as he thought: did he open his big mouth and tell these two? Could it be that he told Autum?! His heart was racing. He wasn't sure how to react. Anyway, he couldn't help Autum, if he did there would be dire consequences. Even as much as he still cared for that woman he couldn't fight against the government.

"Celtic…" A small voice spoke next to him. "Stop being a coward and just kill the boy." Tae looked coldly at Link and Navi. She'd rather not have Celtic do something stupid that she'd have to fix. "If you don't; I promise you I will Celtic." She glared up at him.

Celtic closed his eyes. He couldn't let his emotions get to him. He knew that this was just a test of his loyalties to the government. It was their sick game. He thought as long as he put on a good act he could just drag out the fight then he wouldn't have to kill the two; for Yoko would just beckon them all to leave after they got Autum. Celtic darted at Link. He started to chant as he held out his right hand. A black aura quickly surrounded his hand. Link did the first thing his instinct said to do he slashed at Celtic with his sword. In spite the fact that Celtic didn't wield a weapon, he swung his blade at him.

Celtic held up his left forearm blocking the attack. Link's blade sunk into Celtic's arm. Celtic retched in pain but still managed to reach out and place his right hand on Link's shoulder. He was in agony but he wanted to finish his attack. "Autum may have taught you how to summon a sword, but it comes with a price."

Link looked at his blade that was sunken into Celtic's arm. His ears perked in surprise as Celtic spoke. Just then Link felt something rush though his body where Celtic had touched him. He could feel Kei fading from him; the connection with his sword seemed to vanish. He looked at his hand that once wielded a blade. Kei was gone and the same seal that Autum had now covered his left hand.

Navi let out a shriek as she watched the master sword disappear. She jumped up and flew at Celtic. "You bastard!" she shouted. She grabbed Celtic's ear pulling at it, she prayed his ears were just as sensitive as Link's.

Celtic let out a cry as he reached back and grabbed her from his ear. "Let Go!" she screamed at Celtic. While Celtic looked down at Navi in his hand he was caught off guard as he was slammed in the gut by Link. He let out a small groan. Celtic bent over wheezing as he got the air knocked out of him. He let Navi go from the shock of the attack.

Link ducked low and kicked Celtic's leg out from under him. Celtic let out a cry as he tripped backwards, hitting the ground. He looked up at Link who towered over him. He closed his eyes in defeat of the teen wondering what price was he going to pay.

Navi sat down on Link's shoulder looking at Celtic. She looked at Link's hand with the seal on it. She knew this was bad since Link was a sword fighter. Now because of this Celtic; Link couldn't even wield his sword! "Since you yield, unseal his sword." Navi demanded of Celtic.

"Celtic, you need to help Autum that guy's going to kill her! You want her to die as well?" Eznik spouted at Celtic as he stood up from the bed. He feared for his sister's life. He needed to talk some sense into Celtic before he made another mistake he couldn't erase.

Tae looked to Celtic. The doctor was going to complicate their plans if he convinced Celtic that they were going to kill Autum. Even though that was their plan Celtic had been too naive to see it. She appeared behind Eznik. She grabbed his hand and the two vanished.

Link's ears perked. He turned looking where Eznik once stood. "Eznik!?" Link let out a small whimper as he was tripped up by Celtic. Link hit the ground and he felt Celtic grab his arms pulling them behind him. Link struggled trying to get free of Celtic's grip but it was no use. He had him dead to rights.

"Link!" Navi screeched as she flew over grabbed Celtic's ears once again. She bit down hard. She had to help Link get free. She grabbed his ear as tight as she could so she wouldn't get knocked off. She was going to make it so he would have to let go of Link to get her off.

Celtic shook his head wildly trying to flip Navi off. It hurt plenty but he rather not let this teen go. He didn't want to fight. In the back of his mind what Eznik said ran through his thoughts. Could what he said be true? Yoko told him that this was just a mission to search down and retrieve Autum. He said nothing about killing her. Deep inside he was actually excited about the assignment for that meant he'd get to see Autum again despite the fact she wouldn't remember what was between them. Still he knew that she would be captured and taken against her will but there was nothing he could do about such. He then slammed his head into the back of Link's. He released the unconscious teen, letting him hit the ground.

Celtic next grabbed Navi pulling her off of his ear. He looked at the small faerie. Navi glared up at him. "Are you Stupid?! They want her dead! You're going to get her killed because you won't help her!" she snapped at him. She bit down on his hand trying to get free.

Celtic winced from the bite of the small fairy still it was nothing like the pain from her biting his ear. Celtic's ears perked as he heard Autum. He looked over at her. She was on her knees; holding her side. Her blade next to her on the ground and she was staring up angrily at Yoko. She swung her hand at him trying to get her blood on him.

Yoko let out a small yelp as he stumbled backwards. He held his eyes in pain. She had gotten a bit of her blood in his eyes. It was burning his eyes intensely and he knew if he didn't get his eyes taken care of right away he would go blind.

"Tae!" Yoko shouted as he held his sword in the direction where Autum was on the ground. He knew that she was in no condition to fight so he would be fine but he didn't like the idea of losing sight of his prey. He felt a tug on his shirt. Tae had come to his aid.

"Celtic, you grab Autum! Hurry!" Tae snapped. She looked at Autum who was slowly getting to her feet. Autum glared at them. She stumbled backwards trying to get a little bit of distance from Tae and Yoko. She glanced at the teen that had fallen in this battle. She bit her lip, knowing this was all her fault. She looked over at Celtic who was holding Navi, would he turn her over?

Celtic looked at Autum. His heart racing as he was torn between two thoughts. Were they going to kill Autum or was this just a mission to capture her? He closed his eyes trying to pick one quickly. Eznik wouldn't lie, right? He would just want to help his sister. It would make sense why Tae had to get rid of him if he was telling the truth. He looked at Tae with an expression of confusion.

Tae let out a growl as she dragged Yoko to Autum. She snatched up Autum's hand and the three of them vanished, leaving Celtic behind. Celtic stared where Autum once was. His heart stopped, they left without him that meant Eznik was right.

"You Idiot!! Hopefully you can teleport like that girl! You have to go save Autum!" Navi snapped at Celtic. She couldn't believe this man! Autum was right he was an idiot and it was going to cost someone their life if he didn't get things together.

Celtic looked at the faerie; letting go of her. He shook his head a little. "I can't teleport." he resigned quietly looking at the ground. It was obvious he finally realized the trouble that Autum was in. He knew he should have listened to Eznik, but no… he had been too afraid to turn against the government.

"Then you know how to fly this thing, right? Am I going to have to tell you everything to do?! By the goddesses you are an Idiot!" Navi shouted at him. She flew up in his face. "Come on move, move, move!!"

Celtic got to his feet. He looked at Navi and then he darted out of the room. Navi looked at Link. "Link…" she sighed and then she flew after Celtic who ran to the bridge. She flew up to him and landed on his head. She watched him typing some buttons on the control panel. "Do you know how to work this?" she muttered having a feeling she was going to get an answer she wasn't going to like.

Celtic frowned hearing the faerie's cheeky tone. "Hey Autum changed the access codes since I'd been on here last, ok. Give me a break! I'm doing the best I can." He typed a few more things in and there was a beep. He grabbed his head "DAMIT!" he shouted and hit the control panel. All of the lights went out in the room.

Navi tried to remain calm. She flew down on the control panel. She really wanted to yell at him and tell him what she really thought of him but she knew that wouldn't help things. She could always yell at him later. "Alright, what is an access code? Is it like a password made up of numbers or words?" Navi questioned the devil.

Celtic looked at her. "Can be either of the two… It used to be Ashes of Rhea… but I don't know now." He sat in the chair in total despair. "By the fates, she's going to get killed because I can't figure out an access code." He closed his eyes as his face grimaced.

Navi looked at him. He was emotional and in distress. He was going to be no help. She looked at the keyboard. She flew over and punched in a few letters. She jumped on the enter key when she was done. There were a couple of beeps on the control panel and a couple of screens lit up. Navi smirked and looked back at Celtic. "Memories… makes sense since that's what she's looking for."

Celtic glanced at Navi not needing her reminder. He had enough guilt. He then moved forward in the chair and pressed a few buttons. "I just hope they didn't get too far of a head start." he sighed as he closed his eyes. He knew that he didn't stand a chance against Yoko; at least Tae if he grabbed her she would be useless but Yoko was another story.

Navi looked him over. She let out a small sigh. "You think you can help my friend since you were the one that knocked him unconscious and sealed up his sword." she bayed as she gave him a smug look. She did not care much for this devil but she was trying to stay calm as best as she could. Eznik was gone, Autum was going to be killed and the only fighter was unconscious!

Celtic looked at her. "Uh, yeah." He nodded standing up. He headed to Autum's room where Link was. His mind was a total jumble. He walked into the room and sighed. He studied the teen on the ground as he walked up to him.

Celtic bent down and put his hand on Link's hand. He started to chant and the markings vanished. He sighed and sat on the ground next to Link. He closed his eyes knowing he should have listened to these 

people. Because he didn't, who knows what was going to happen to Autum? He held his forehead trying to think of some halfway decent plan that didn't involve getting someone killed.

Navi watched Celtic. She flew up and landed on his shoulder. "Do you know how to fight at all?" She quizzed. She needed to come up with some kind of plan for them to save Eznik and Autum. She looked disappointingly at Link who was still unconscious.

Celtic sighed as Navi questioned him. He pulled out a cigarette from his pocket. "Depends on what you call fighting." He replied as he lit the cigarette. "I can seal up people's powers, but it's useless against someone like Yoko who is pure sword skills." He decided that he'd rather not mention that he was a skilled fighter. Autum taught him how to fight while they were married. He just never wanted to show others that he could fight. He took a long relaxing drag off his cigarette. It was the way he learned to deal with his nerves.

Navi held her head a bit agitated. She waved the smoke from his cigarette away from her face. Link was the only one who could fight, Celtic could only seal up powers. As for herself all she could do is bite someone but mainly just get in the way. "Ok, what can you tell me about Yoko and that girl who was with him?"

Celtic took a puff off his cigarette. "Yoko is a highly-skilled sword fighter and he has a twin sister who is a sniper with a bow. Tae can teleport along with some mind illusions and such. That's all I know about them. I may work with them but that's as much as I paid attention to."

Navi let out a sigh of frustration. This guy was useless! How could someone like Autum fall for such an idiot as this devil. "Are all devils as stupid as you??" she quizzed him. "I mean you're really giving them all a bad name."

Celtic scratched his head feeling unfairly judged. "I don't know to be honest. I never met any other devils." He sighed as he heard her cough a little from his cigarette. He used his finger to put it out as he looked over at Link. He doubted that this young teen could stand up against Yoko. Yoko was someone who craved a fight. It was all he lived for except for watching over his sister making sure she is ok.

Navi watched him put out the cigarette. She winced as she heard it sizzle on his finger. She sighed some. "Why didn't you help Autum?" She interrogated. She needed to know what was going on in this guy's head.

Celtic flicked his cigarette on the ground. "If I helped; it would have ensued something else." He looked at the cigarette he had just tossed to the ground. He then felt Navi sit down on his shoulder. He sighed a little knowing what was coming next. "I guess your going to ask what would happen. "

Navi nodded a little looking at him. Celtic looked at Link. "If I help Autum, the government will kill Eznik's and Autum's younger sister. The one they thought dead." He took off his sunglasses and twirled them in between his fingers.

Navi watched him fiddle with his glasses. She bit her lip as she thought about what he said. She thought about everything that was going on. She could only think of one thing to tell him. "Celtic, their sister is dead to them already. Let it be in the past and help Autum. You're going to lose one of them, pick the one that isn't in the past."

Celtic looked at the ground. He closed his eyes tight. "How can I pick one? It's a life either way." he said quietly. Navi jumped off his shoulder and landed on his hand looking up at him. "I-I know I sound unfeeling, but this sister you said they both think she is already dead. I mean you lost your child, do you really want to lose Autum too?" She looked down; she couldn't believe that she was helping him make this choice. Did she really like Autum that much?

Just then Navi noticed blood on Celtic's arm. She remembered then that Link had slashed his arm during their fight. She glanced up at Celtic. "You should get your arm wrapped up before you bleed to death."

Celtic looked his arm over. He maneuvered it so to look at that large gash in it. While he did he let what Navi said run through his head. He didn't want to lose Autum. Celtic heaved out a sigh. "I'll be fine." he said as he looked to Navi.

Navi stared at him stunned by his reply. "You're bleeding pretty badly. I mean, doesn't that hurt?" Navi asked for she didn't need him injured making him even more useless. Celtic shook his head. "It doesn't hurt. I've been through worse. I won't be dying anytime soon."

Navi held her head. What exactly is this devil? Does he really not feel any pain from the gash on his arm? Yet she remembered when she bit his ear he cried out in pain. Navi then looked over at Link. How she wished he was awake. He'd be able to help.

"So then should I not mention that their sister isn't dead…is that what you're saying?" Celtic said right out to the fairy. He decided that he was going to help Autum and he needed to know what to do.

Navi looked at Celtic as she then nodded at him. Inside she was thinking that he really was clueless. She wondered how it was that he could be so stupid. She thought devils were sly and cunning but this guy was a joke. "How is it that you don't know? How can you not know this stuff? Did you live in a hole all your life?"

Celtic stood up looking away from the Navi. She flew up off of his hand. "Actually I did…" he said quietly. He turned and walked out of the room leaving Navi with her unconscious friend. He glanced at the door, hoping she was not behind him. He'd rather not have that faerie follow him. She hit a deep nerve with him.

Navi winced as he answered. She watched him leave the room. She doubted by his expression that he had meant it as a figure of speech. She scratched her head. Her guess was that he fell in some hole and couldn't find his way out of it, by how stupid he was.


	12. Chapter 11: Falling Hope

--

**Fighter of the Time**

--

Chapter 11: Falling Hope

--

Autum looked around at her surroundings. She was in a small cell. She leaned against the back wall, studying her situation. She then noticed her younger brother in the cell next to her. He was sitting on the ground with his eyes closed. She went to say something to get his attention but instead found herself sliding down the wall holding her side.

Eznik looked over at Autum. He could tell that she was in a lot of pain, but there was no way for him to help her. He then glanced at the two who were outside of the cell as he got up and walked to the bars near his sister. "How are you doing?" he asked his sister. She just grinned at him. He looked back at the two who were holding them prisoner. By the looks of it one of their capturers had been injured also by the way he held his hand over his eyes. "What do you want with us?" Eznik questioned the two.

Yoko holding his hand over his eyes answered "Simple… You fix my eyes; we'll let you help your sister. Otherwise you get to watch her die in her cell. And I'm sure, knowing Tae; that she will make it as painful as possible." Yoko was in a lot of pain himself and he'd rather not lose his sight so he struck this deal with the Doctor.

"Don't do it Eznik. Let him suffer. Let him go blind. You know they are just going to kill me anyway." spat Autum. Eznik looked over at her lying in her own pain. He then looked at the one who offered him the deal. He knew his sister was right, either way she would still end up dead. But he'd rather not watch her suffer. He also knew this man was being used by the government, so in his mind, it wasn't his fault he was on the wrong side. He walked up to the cell door. "I'll do it. My guess your eyes come first?"

Yoko nodded a little as he continued to hold his hand over his eyes. His eyes were burning horribly and he wanted the pain to end. "That's right; and you know your sister is too stubborn to die right now anyway." Yoko grumbled. He felt Tae tug on his shirt letting him know she was there.

Eznik chuckled a little at Yoko's comment about his sister. He realized that he knew her well. He then held out his hand knowing the young girl would take it and teleport him. As he did he studied this Tae. She was almost a dead-ringer of a friend of his; the teenager, Zigor. But he was pretty dog-gone sure Zigor didn't have a younger sister. He sure never mentioned such. Besides what would she be doing here, in addition, working for the government?

Tae snatched Eznik's hand and the three vanished. Eznik looked around the room he was now in. It was a rather high tech medical room. It wasn't as high-quality as his, but he could make due. "Get on the bed and lay down." Eznik instructed as he walked up to a shelf. He studied the vials, jars and other paraphernalia. He grabbed a couple of things setting them on the counter.

Yoko slowly got onto a bed with Tae's help. He laid back letting out a small whine. He then quietly whispered to the young girl "Tae, go get the metal pieces off of Autum's hands. I doubt Dr. Hitaru will be doing anything stupid." As Yoko was talking to her he could hear Eznik moving things about, but what he didn't like was that he wasn't sure what he was doing. But even if he could see he wouldn't know if what the doctor was doing was going to help or hurt him for he knew nothing about medical concerns. It was just a chance he was going to have to take. Tae noticing his uneasiness patted him on the shoulder for reassurance and then she vanished.

Eznik sighed and walked up to Yoko. "This is going to hurt a little. You also won't be able to use your eyes for a few days but it's better than the alternative of going blind." Yoko gulped uneasily as he was leery of trusting the doctor especially because he knew that he suspected that they were going to kill his sister despite his efforts. But then he kept reminding himself that he had no choice but to trust him.

Eznik set his tools on a small hover table next to the bed. He took Yoko's hand and removed it from over his eyes. "You are going to have to relax." Eznik remarked as he studied Yoko. He was going to drug him. He knew it wasn't the smartest thing but at least it would give him time to figure out how to get himself and his sister out of there.

Yoko nodded a little as he thought 'yeah that's easy for you to say.' He knew that he was defenseless and there was no doubt the doctor would probably try something. He only prayed that he would save his eyesight first or else he would be blind. He knew Tae could easily take care of herself and their prisoners. He just would have to trust this Dr. Hitaru to healing his eyesight.

Eznik pulled out a medical gun. He put it to his patient's arm and shot it into him. Yoko let out a grunt. Eznik listened to his breathing slow down; he could tell the drugs were taking effect. He knew he needed to work quickly; he'd rather not have his patient lose his eyesight.

Autum let out a groan as she walked up to the cell door. She looked at the lock; smirking. She then moved her hand to the lock. She could easily pick the lock, though once she did the problem was what she would do next? She had no idea where they had taken her brother. Suddenly, Autum let out a cry of pain. She fell to her knees. She looked over to see who punched her wounded side.

Tae stood next to Autum with a cold stare on her face. "Either you remove the metal pieces off your hands, or you will be in even more pain when I'm done with you." snapped the young girl. She knew that she could easily overcome this weak injured fighter.

Autum bit her lip. She put the question forth in her mind 'was her fist faster than this girl's ability to teleport?' She knew that this child didn't drink so her teleporting skills would be exact. She swung her fist at the child's stomach hoping to knock the wind out of her. She felt her hand hit nothing as Tae vanished. Autum used the bars to get to her feet. She was feeling rather feeble. She looked around, but there was no sign of the girl.

Autum's eyes widened as she felt a sharp pain in her side. She looked down in time to witness Tae standing there with a dagger stabbed into her good side. Autum's swung her fist down at Tae, just to see her disappear milliseconds before impact. Autum reached down and held her new injury. Both of her sides were now wounded. She was bleeding pretty badly from both wounds. She knew it was only time before she passed out from the blood loss or the pain.

Autum eyes darted around the cell searching for her opponent. She let out a small writhing cry as she felt a dagger sink into her back. She stumbled forwards away from the cell bars. She looked back at Tae, who was standing there so innocently holding the dagger covered in blood on the other side of the cell bars.

Autum could feel herself getting light-headed. This child was just toying with her, as if this was just a game of cat and mouse. But Autum couldn't let go of her pride even with her life on the line. She wouldn't' give up; she'd rather pass out from the pain than surrender to this small child.

Autum closed her eyes as she stumbled back some more. She was in a lot of pain. How could it be that she had become so useless in the fight? She winced some as she felt a blade against the back of her leg. "So should I make it where you can't walk anymore?" Tae questioned her. "Will that make you finally submit?"

Autum turned to swing at Tae, but she vanished. Autum cursed under her breath. She then let out a cry as she felt the blade dig into her leg. She swung fast and hit the child in the head. Autum could feel her weight bearing down on her leg causing her much agony, but all that mattered is that she felt her hand make impact. She watched Tae stumble backwards from the hit. Autum knew she needed to act instantly. She darted at Tae as fast as her body would let her. "Sabaku!" she screamed as she swung her arms at the child. Her sword appeared in mid-swing. It hit the ground, but Tae was nowhere.

Autum used her sword as a crutch as she glanced around the room. This stealth assassin was getting the best of her. She needed to predict where this child was going to turn up next. She glanced all around though she was worn and torn from her wounds. She then felt the blade against her unwounded leg. She closed her eyes. She couldn't' surrender, she wouldn't surrender; she was so close to her memories. She turned and snatched Tae's wrist. The young girl smirked as she let go of her blade. Autum went to punch the girl but she had disappeared again.

She reappeared behind Autum. "That wasn't very smart." droned Tae. "It doesn't matter if you grab me… I can still teleport." She threw the dagger into Autum's healthy leg. She watched Autum writhing in pain as she grabbed the blade and slowly plucked it from her leg. "So you do we keep playing or are you going to surrender the metal pieces of your hands?"

Immediately Autum swung the blade at the girl hoping to get her blood on her. She looked behind her where Tae was but she was gone. It was obvious how useless it was to continue to fight. She was 

straining her body just to stand and in her condition she wasn't close to being on the same level as this child. She looked at her hands sighing. There were a few clicks as she took off the metal parts of her hands. She tossed them at the girl who was now standing on the other side of the cell bars. "Get out of my sight." she said coldly to Tae.

Tae walked up grabbing the blood covered metal pieces. She studied Autum for a moment and then she laughed. "How anti-climatic. Can you believe I was actually nervous about this mission? I had heard stories about how great a fighter you were. Ha…ha! Even Yoko thought we were going to have problems. What a disappointment you turned out to be. You're nothing but a 'has been'." She then vanished.

Autum watched the girl vanished. She fell to her knees and let out a cry of pain. Yes, she agreed with the girl whole-heartedly; she was a disappointment. She would have never charged into this if she thought there was any chance it was going to turn out like this. She looked at the wounds on her legs. They were rather deep and quite possibly did some damage to her muscles.

Autum closed her eyes in her grief. Everything was going wrong. It was as if the gods were laughing at her. She was so close to getting her memories back, to find herself easily defeated by a child. She looked at her mutilated hands that were covered in blood. Maybe her brother was right; her age was catching up to her making her no longer a fighter. She found the sting of such an admission hurt worst than her wounds.

Tae dropped the metal pieces on a hover tablet next to Yoko. She heaved out a sigh as there was no sign of the doctor. She studied Yoko as he laid there in a deep sleep; his eyes had bandages over them. It seemed as if the doctor did help Yoko. She walked out of the room knowing taking care of the doctor would be easy.

Eznik walked onto the bridge of the ship and closed the door. He looked at the control panel and started to press a few buttons. He needed to stall this ship to hopefully give him time to come up with a plan. He bit his lip as he found he needed an access code. He closed his eyes thinking as he ran his hand over the keyboard. He then punched in a few codes and entered it. He smirked a little bit; that was too easy. He then proceeded to change the destination of the ship. "Now for the finishing touch." Eznik said as he bent down opening a panel under the controls. He grabbed a chuck of wires and began to tug at them to rip them out when he suddenly winced as he felt the barrel of a gun to the back of his head.

"It seems like you gotten yourself lost, or is it that you are starting trouble Dr. Hitaru?" Tae declared as she held the gun to the doctor's head. "Either way I would let go of the wires, unless you want your sister to die. And just so you know… it wouldn't bother me killing you either. It makes me, no never mind."

Eznik listened to her; by the tone of voice she would kill him. She seemed to have no feelings about it one way or the other. He rose up his hands, but didn't turn to face her. "Why is a young girl like you 

forced to work for the government?" he queried as he turned slowly looking at her. He studied her cold expression. His response was to simply smile at her.

"Those reasons don't concern you. Do you want to help your sister or should I just let you watch her bleed to death." Tae spoke quietly but deliberately. She didn't seem to care what he did because anything he did had consequences that someone would suffer.

Eznik sighed a bit; it looked like the government trained this child rather well. "I would have to pick helping my sister." he disclosed holding out one of his hands towards Tae. He wasn't a fighter and he knew this child would shoot to kill by the look in her eye. Eznik watched as she took his hand.

Eznik looked around to find he was in Autum's cell. Tae had vanished again. His eyes widened as he saw Autum. "By the goddess what happened??" he gasped as he crawled up to her. He took off his coat and held it to her side. He looked around for a medical kit.

Tae appeared outside of the cell and tossed a medical kit into the cell. Eznik looked at Tae. "I will need more than just that." he conveyed to her. "You should of that about that dear Doctor before you ran off and tried to sabotage the ship." she snipped as she then disappeared from the room.

Eznik inched over and snatched up the medical case. He moved it up next to Autum. "You hold on, got it?" he spoke loudly trying to keep her awake and get her hopes up. He opened up the medical case and started to work on her wounds. He glanced at her. He knew that she was in unbearable pain, yet she held back the tears and screams.

Time passed slowly as Eznik treated her wounds. He did the best he could with what he had. She was lying on the ground using Eznik's coat as a pillow. Eznik was leaning against the wall scrutinizing their situation. It felt like an eternity waiting for death to make its call. Eznik knew that Autum would be killed as for himself; he would be questioned about his daughter first. They finally had a reason to bring him in; helping a person wanted by the government, his sister.

"The fates mock us, don't they…?" Autum alleged as she moved her arms behind her head looking up at the ceiling. Eznik chuckled some. "I think it's more of a game of chance and it seems we both really suck at it." He let out a gasp of air and closed his eyes. "You never speak badly of the gods or the fates, do you?" Autum questioned.

Eznik smiled at her. "They say it brings you bad luck if you do. So I'd rather not risk it, but as we can tell it hasn't helped me one bit. But I'd like to think that your bad luck Autum has rolled over to me for helping you." Autum sighed as she shook her head. She would never understand her younger brother.

Autum closed her eyes, as she realized she really couldn't play the at least you're not going to die card. He was going to be dying soon from his condition. They both were going to end up having their last 

memories in a prison cell. It was a thought that didn't run to well with Autum. "You have some great plan to get us out of here, don't you?" she quizzed her brother.

"Um.. hm.." her brother rambled "I don't know how reliable. And I don't know how great. It depends on how smart that husband of yours is and how well my two guests have adapted to being in another dimension." He grinned at her for he knew that she wouldn't' like the plan of leaving her fate in someone else's hands.

"Great, count us both dead along with them." Autum said as she sat up. She closed her eyes from the pain. She lay back down for the pain was more than her trauma-ridden body could take. She let out a sigh of frustration. She was worthless and because she was, she was left relying on two people who'd never been around technology and her supposed husband Celtic; who probably didn't even know how to fly a ship.


	13. Chapter 12: Holding to Morals

Thank you Thank you for Reviews ;: they make me happy. I made it where it can be anonymous posts so more people can post reviews.. and such One more chapter should end this.. unless i get more reviews.. and then more shall APPEAR!!

(This has been updated)

--

**Fighter of the Time**

--

Chapter 12: Holding to Morals

--

Link opened his eyes and found himself staring at the wall. Everything came rushing through his mind as if it still was happening. Eznik vanishing and Autum; fighting one of the elites. As for himself, he was throwing down with Celtic; Autum's husband.

Link unhurriedly pulled himself up to a sitting position as he rubbed the back of his head as it was pounding; realizing at that moment he apparently had been knocked out. "Link!" a small voice cried out. It was Navi; she was sitting on his back. She had been busy trying to come up with a rough plan of some sort to rescue Eznik and Autum as she waited for Link to come to. She flew out in front of him and smiled brightly. "Thank the goddesses you're awake!"

Link looked at her feeling quite puzzled. "What happened?" he asked as he heaved in a considerable breath. He was more worried about how long he was out and what all happened while he was unconscious. What he could tell from looking around was that it was only he and Navi; which was not a good thing. What had happened to Autum…and Celtic? This did not look promising at all for it meant there was no way to help Autum and Eznik as he and Navi knew nothing about this elite group and didn't know their way around this dimension; let alone anything about a flying ship.

Navi looked away. "They got Autum and Eznik and we are left with the idiot, Celtic; leaving us with a very slim chance that we can even help Autum and Eznik!" she complained. Link looked over where he last remembered where Autum was as he listened to Navi. He was relieved to hear Celtic was about.

"Where is Celtic?" Link asked clearly ignoring her complaint as he steadily got to his feet. "Don't know, wandered off no doubt, or probably got lost in a closet or something." Navi replied exasperated with their situation as she watched Link head out of the room. She held her head as she flew after him.

Link walked up to the door of the guestroom. He opened it and looked into the room. There was no sign of the devil. Link then strode off towards the bridge. He glanced over at Navi who just then was situating herself on his shoulder. He looked around the small bridge as they walked onto it.

Celtic was sitting in the pilot's chair smoking a cigarette. He peered over at the blonde and his annoying little faerie friend. He exhaled a small sigh as he took his cigarette out of his mouth. But then he realized he wasn't sure what to say to the two.

"Are you going to help us rescue Autum and Eznik?" Link spoke up as he needed to know where this devil stood. He studied Celtic as he waited for his answer. He realized now that he had let down his guard in their brawl and that had caused him to lose to the devil. Link anyway knew now that Celtic was at least a competent fighter.

Celtic closed his eyes and sunk back into his chair. He had to make a choice; Autum and Eznik or Rhea? Was he willing to make the choice? He took a long relaxing draw off of his cig as he decided. "Yeah, I'm 

going to help. But don't expect me to be a heap of help. I can take the little girl, but you're the one that's going to have to face Yoko and I can promise you that ain't no spacewalk."

Link nodded as a small smile appeared on his face. It was good that they had Celtic as an ally in the upcoming fight. He knew he had to be a good guy if Autum liked him. He also heeded his advice about this Yoko. He no doubt needed to be on his best game to fight him. He kept an eye on the devil as the devil went to his feet.

Celtic tossed his cigarette butt to the ground as he stood up. He focused on Link. He knew that the kid didn't stand a chance against Yoko. This teen cared too much about the people around him, which burdened his fighting. "I want you to punch me as hard as you can." Celtic spoke as he thumped his chest with the fingers of his right hand.

Link looked at Celtic totally miffed. "You want me to punch you?" Link spouted questioning Celtic's train of thought. It didn't make much sense to him. He scratched the back of his head not sure what this guy was thinking. He glanced over at Navi not sure what he should do.

Navi looked unfavorable upon Celtic. He was an idiot; that she knew for sure. So who knows what in this idiot's mind would make him want Link to punch him. Still she thought maybe it would knock some sense into him. "Go ahead do it! Punch him Link. He asked you to, so do it." she persuaded Link who still didn't like the idea of it.

Link walked up and punched Celtic's chest though he didn't put his full-force into it, because he didn't want to hurt him. He was just playing to his request to try to understand just what he was truly wanting. Link winced as Celtic grabbed his fist, crushing his hand with his strength. Celtic waited for the teen to cry in pain. Once the teen cried out the devil let go of his hand.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Navi snapped as she flew up in Celtic's face. "You hurt Link! He's on our side. Are you stupid or what?! Oh wait… you are stupid! Why don't you go get lost in another hole somewhere?" she spat. Navi really didn't like this devil and he hurting Link for no reason made her dislike him even more; setting Link up like he did. She looked back sympathetically at Link who was holding his hurt hand.

Celtic peered at Navi, who came off rather pissed about the whole ordeal. He sneered at her as he turned his attention back to Link, ignoring the offensive faerie. "I said hit me as hard as you can. If you can't put your feelings behind you, you will get killed by Yoko. You have to be heartless in this fight; a killer who has no concerns, no feelings and no friends. If you want to show mercy, do it when your opponent is laying in his own blood and you know he won't be getting back up. Do you understand?" he questioned.

Link listened uneasily to Celtic's reasoning as he rubbed his hand trying to relieve the pain. He turned his head away, letting everything sink in. He had to be a heartless killer? Could he really do that? He looked 

back at Celtic peering at him through his deep blue eyes. He couldn't do it. "I can't be a heartless killer; actually I refuse to. I fight with my heart and my courage." he stated adamantly.

Celtic brushed back his bangs as he took note of Link's reply. Just as he had thought this kid was far too naive and honorable for this fight ahead. He released a frustrated groan. He then did the only thing that came to his mind to help him with his objective. He sucker punched Link right in the face though he held back a good deal of his strength so he wouldn't kill the teen.

Link let out a holler as he reached up and held his face as he stumbled backwards. That was the last thing he expected Celtic would do. He rubbed his cheek whilst he cautiously scrutinized Celtic. "What are you doing?" Link interrogated with a small crack in his voice. He had a bad feeling as to where this might be going. Was Celtic really on their side? Just what was he up to? What was he truly trying to do?

"Simple; either you learn to fight someone without thinking there is good in them or I kill you." Celtic decreed in a staid intonation. Just then Celtic let out yelp as Navi bit down on his ear. He quickly reached up, pulled her off and tossed her into the wall; all in one consecutive move; knocking Navi out cold. He watched her fall and hit the ground as his lips turned up. It was best she was out of the way. He knew he'd get nowhere with this teen if she kept effacing his efforts.

"Navi!" Link cried out witnessing her tragedy. He backed up a little, looking Celtic over in disgust. Didn't he say he wanted to help Autum and Eznik? What is he thinking? This is no way to treat his allies. Link didn't want to fight Autum's husband but he was finding himself rather ticked off with him. There was no need for him to be so violent to Navi. She couldn't truly hurt him.

Link staggered towards Navi as his mind was busy trying to think this incident through. Celtic charged at him swinging his fist full force. It quickly jerked Link out of his thoughts as he avoided the strike by swiftly dodging it. "Fight me damn it!" Celtic demanded in a gruff tone. "Use your sword if you must!" He then quickly lunged forward at Link. He needed this teen to be able to fight. He didn't want to watch him go in blindly against Yoko to end up slaughtered. He needed him to understand the whole of the situation they would soon be facing.

Link's eyes widened as he observed Celtic darting straight at him. He backed up and felt himself pinned against the wall. "KEI!" he shouted in defense of his trapped situation. His blade appeared in his hand and he swiftly swung the blade at Celtic. He closed his eyes not wanting to see if he connected or not.

Celtic blocked the blade with his forearm that already had a large gash in it from their earlier encounter. He groaned from the pain until he noticed the teen had his eyes shut. He gawked at the kid; his attacker with closed eyes. He scowled; being hit by a boy with his eyes closed was even a low blow for him. What an insult. Celtic's wound wept red as he moved in closer so his face was right in Link's. "Either you open your eyes and fight like a warrior or be a trembling coward and be killed." Celtic coldly vocalized to the teen. "Don't be afraid of hurting or killing me… got it? I'm really not all that easy to kill. I'm a devil, after all."

Link opened his eyes and looked directly into Celtic's gold eyes. He watched as Celtic backed up. He took a tight grip of the hilt of his sword. He didn't really like the idea of fighting Celtic; especially since he was unarmed. At least with Autum and their spar; she was armed and it was clear she knew how to fight.

Celtic looked the teen up and down as he grinded his teeth. He was going to teach him how to be a heartless fighter whether he liked it or not. And he was going to teach him just exactly how Autum had taught him. Her regimen was by attacking and showing that any and all mistakes will lead to real pain. It was also equally to show that you had to fight anyone no matter what, even if you think them trustworthy; even if you believe them to be friend-worthy. He remembered how it felt to be in the teen's position, how confusing and unjust it all seemed. Still he couldn't let himself feel bad for the teen or he would go easy on him and that would just get the boy killed.

Celtic scrambled at Link swinging his fist at Link's face. Link dodged out of the way; stumbling. He looked back at the devil that seemed intent on continuing the fight. "I said fight! Not run away!" Celtic bitched. "You think running will help Autum and Eznik?"

Link listened offended by the insult as he turned and heaved his blade at Celtic. His eyes shot wide open as he watched his blade sink into Celtic's shoulder. Link stalled in shock of wounding Celtic as he once more closed his eyes. Celtic veered and struck the unaware blonde straight on in the face. "Don't ever let your guard down!" he huffed angrily. "Do not feel for your opponent or it will get you killed."

Link shook off the punch as he stepped back examining the blood on his blade and then glimpsing the blood streaming down Celtic's arm. Despite his injuries it was clear Celtic wanted to continue this fight and yet _he_ was not up for it. The blonde rubbed his sore face with his free hand. He looked back at Celtic; his eyes boring through him as his ears drooped. He didn't like this style of training; he didn't want to become a heartless fighter. He didn't enjoy hurting this devil no matter how pissed he was at him for hurting Navi.

Celtic looked at Link; his gaze assessing the boy. He let out a harsh low snarl and then charged at him once more; even with the wounds he had he could still keep going. Celtic moved much faster than he had before. He fiercely punched the unsuspecting Link in the gut; knocking the breath out of him.

Link dropped his sword as he fell to his knees. His heart just wasn't in this fight. The teen closed his eyes from the pain as he gasped for air. He wouldn't fight anymore, not like this. He wouldn't lose himself in this type of fighting. He would fight his own way or not at all. Despite Celtic's doubts…he believed he could win fighting honorably.

Celtic looked down at Link. He once again studied the inflexible blonde. This stubborn streak of his reminded him of Autum. He expelled yet another frustrated sigh. He sat back on his haunches looking the teen over. He was finding it hard keeping up this cold facade the way Autum could. It sure wasn't 

how the devil he was. He tried his best but he just couldn't push this teen against his will any longer although he knew he really wasn't doing the teen any favors.

Link glanced at Celtic noticing that he was busy studying him. He wasn't sure what the devil was going to do next. Still he would take whatever it was. He knew what his heart wouldn't let him do; he was going to hold to it even if it meant he was going to get killed.

Celtic reached over and pulled Link's hat over his face. "By the fates we're going to get killed." he scoffed while he let out a small chuckle at the same time. Celtic stood up pulling out a cigarette. As he was lighting his cigarette he evaluated the teen once more. He knew that someone was going to end up getting killed in this upcoming fight and he feared it would be this boy.

Link grabbed his hat off his face. He sighed and sat back on the ground relieved that this devil had decided to end the fight. He looked up at Celtic trying to figure him out. Just what was going on in that head of his? He then gently rubbed his cheek that was tender and bruised as he thought about this devil. Navi said he was an idiot and in some ways it seemed like he was, he thought. He then glanced over at Navi. His gaze then returned to Celtic as he got to his feet. Link gave him a brazen look as he walked over and picked up Navi.

Link's eyebrows rose seeing that she was unconscious. He couldn't tell if she had any broken bones or not or whether she had any internal injuries. With a pained expression he looked over at Celtic. "What were you trying to prove?" he questioned the devil. As he listened for a reply he carefully laid Navi's limp body in his hat and held it gently in his hands.

Celtic walked over and sat in a chair as he wrinkled his nose. "See how well you kept to your morals." he stated as closed his eyes to the pain of his wounds. "You questioned them but then stayed with them." He opened his eyes just in time to see Link sit down in the chair across from him.

Link's attention was on Navi. He brushed her hair lightly with his fingertips; sighing. "You didn't have to do it that way, you know. And _you_ sure didn't have to hurt her. She was no true threat to you. Just what kind of a person are you and just what are your intentions?" Celtic closed his eyes as he listen to the boy question him.

Celtic opened one of his eyes and peered over at the teen once he finished. "What kind of person?" he quietly repeated the question to himself as he settled back into his chair. He let the question run though his mind. He turned the swivel chair away from the blonde-haired teen so he didn't have to look at him anymore and feel his judgment upon him. Celtic looked out the viewing screen into the endless darkness of space.

"I'm just a pawn… used by everyone. So I don't have any real intentions of my own." Celtic uttered quietly in a subdued tone. Still he was certain the teen could hear him since the young lad possessed such lengthy ears. Celtic pulled out his pack of cigs; shaking the package to find nothing fell out. He 

crumbled it and then tossed it on the control panel; slightly agitated. He dug into his other pocket pulling out a crumpled up box. He pulled out a black cigarette. He played with it in his hands trying to pull his mind away from the feelings of his thoughts.

Just a pawn… Link thought it over as he scanned Celtic. Was that _all_ he really was? "Why don't you be something else then?" Link probed. He couldn't understand why someone would just take being used over and over. He thought a person should stand up for what they believed in; not just sit on the sidelines watching their chances pass by as if they didn't have any choice in the matter.

Celtic lit up his black cig. He took a small puff of it as he turned his chair back to face the boy. "Because there's always someone else's life on the line." he declared closing his eyes as he exhaled the smoke. "So I either follow orders… or someone dies. That's why I don't change. I'm not heartless. I just don't want to see people who I care for die."

Link looked at Navi. If her life was on the line, he probably would do the same. Although he believed he would find a way to fight back without getting her killed. "Won't you helping now, get someone killed?" Link questioned Celtic.

The devil stayed silent for indeed a life would be taken because of the choice he was making. He still was deeply questioning himself if he could live with that for all of eternity. Finally he spoke "If I do nothing Autum will be killed. But by acting I cause someone else's death. I am left with no reasonable choice in the matter for truly either way someone loses. And in the end I lose for I find it hard choosing one life over another. Is one life more precious than another just because one has more feelings for one than the other? That's what I believe is the true moral dilemma here. That's what we should be more worried about." he recited; not mentioning the one whose life was going to be lost. He'd rather not think that deeply.

The two stayed quiet as they both were lost in their own thoughts of the very sticky no-win situation. A sudden beeping from the computer broke the uncomfortable silence. Celtic sat up analyzing the signal from the computer. It seemed the ship they were chasing was docking at a space station. The devil realized that could only mean one thing; they were going to drop off their two prisoners rather than taking them to the police station themselves. Celtic leaned back; he didn't like the feeling of it.

Looking over his chair at Link, Celtic studied the naive teen. He knew this blonde had probably never seen a gun in his life; let alone any of the many species of creatures that would be roaming about the station. "The ship we're following has docked at a space station." he informed the teen as he kept his eyes on the viewing screen. "We are going to have to go there. Basically, a space station… well… it's…a…" he hesitated as he wasn't really good at explaining things. "A town… in a building… is the best way to explain it, I… think. You need to stay close to me at all times once we get there; also it would be better; safer, if you leave her behind." he alleged as he nodded at Navi. He then returned his focus on the screen.

The small fairie was still out cold in Link's hands. Link nodded; a little nervous about agreeing to leave Navi behind. He was worried about her still being unconscious. Getting to his feet Link headed out of the room. He decided to leave her in Autumn's bedroom. He prayed that she wouldn't wake up and try to come after him. He'd rather not have her rush in later and get hurt. He hoped this time she'd use some sense and take care of herself.

Hearing the teen walk away Celtic walked over and grabbed a first aid kit. He set it down on the control panel pulling out some bandages. He began wrapping the bandages around his forearms. He winced, biting his lip from the pain. He then took off his shirt and looked at the wound on his shoulder. The wound wasn't too deep, though it did stain his shirt red. He tended to his shoulder and put his shirt back on.

"Remember you can't give Yoko any mercy…Mercy will get us **all** killed." Celtic spoke rigidly to the teen as he heard him enter back into the room. "You need to be ready for anything… as well; for he will not show you mercy." he emphasized as he snatched his cigarette out of his mouth and used his finger to put it out. The devil then tossed it to the ground.

The small ship shook. Link looked around a bit confused at what was happening. His attention turned to Celtic as the devil walked past him and made his way off the ship. He followed after Celtic, staying quiet. He needed to keep his mind ready to fight.

All kinds of sounds echoed through the large docking bay as they walked into it. It was filled with all types of small ships. Link looked around surveying the surroundings. The ships looked like large stone-like lifeless creatures that were just waiting for something to get near so to pounce unexpectedly. The idea of it sent a chill up his spine.

Celtic glanced back at Link as he stalled studying the other ships. He grabbed Link's arm pulling him along. The worse thing that could happen is for them to get separated in this station. They were on a timer and couldn't risk wasting their precious time searching each other out.

Celtic dragged the teen down a long hallway. It was surrounded by a thick glass that revealed the endless space surrounding the space station. Ships could be seen flying away as others were flying in for docking. Other parts of the space station could also be seen as well. It was huge and beyond anything the teen had ever seen before.

Link could feel himself being dragged along but his gaze was caught out the window. He seemed to have loss his thoughts in the wondrous sights of this place. The teen stumbled as Celtic stopped. He looked at Celtic and then to the large glass doors that stood in front of them.

"You need to focus! Got it, kid. There's going to be a lot more things that you've never seen before; things maybe your mind might not even be able to register. But you need to get your head together and 

keep it together, for every moment we drag out, the closer to Autum getting turned over to her death." Celtic spoke callously trying to get Link to fully understand the dire circumstances.

Link gave Celtic a nod as he inhaled a deep breath. He then exhaled slowly trying to calm his mind. "Let's hurry then." he insisted letting Celtic know he was onboard. Still he didn't know what to expect beyond the doors, but he was ready to face it.

Celtic nodded as he walked up to the doors and they slid open. It was earsplitting on the other side of the doors, the noises echoed loudly and continuously across the area. Celtic and Link walked onward. There was many a strange creature walking about. Some of the creatures the teen's mind could barely imagine. He looked up warily as some extremely tall creatures walked over the top of them.

Celtic pulled Link through the crowd of creatures. The devil was shoving his way through the swarm. He knew exactly where they would turn over Autum and Eznik at. He was trying his best to make it there as quickly as possible. Celtic heard the teen let out a small cry. He looked back to see some creature had grabbed onto Link's arm and was pulling him the other way.

Link stared waveringly in confusion at the blue creature with horns on its head that had grabbed onto him. Upon closer inspection he quickly determined that the creature was female and she wasn't wearing any clothing. A blush went over his face. When she saw Celtic turn to her she smirked at him. She tugged on Link's arm, spatting something in another language to Celtic.

Celtic jerked Link's arm his direction as he snapped some alien words coldly at the creature. The creature looked shock at his response then quickly though reluctantly let go of Link. Link could see that whatever Celtic had said to her, she knew to keep her distance from him. Celtic yanked Link away and lugged him to an alleyway. He then dragged Link down the alleyway. Link was just along for the ride at this point. He let Celtic drag him alongside.

But Celtic knew it was a race against time. He could feel deep down inside this was all going to go bad, but for the first time in a long time he choose his own path. He felt good about that…so it made him determined to change the outcome for his friends. He was going to help Autum and Eznik; the only friends he had. He didn't care if it got him killed or not. He only hoped his newly found courage didn't get this young boy killed.


	14. Chapter 13: Last Memories

This is the final Chapter to Fighter of Time. I thank you who commented on this.. ;: though more comments would have been better!

As this Last Chapter better give credit where its due. Thank you Rika for proof reading and helping me out A LOT. Thank you creator of Zelda ;.; you made Link!

Link and Navi Copyrighted to Nintendo; Yoko copyrighted to Cow; Eznik, Autum, other characters and concepts copyrighted to Brat.

--

**Fighter of the Time**

--

Chapter 13: Last Memories

--

Yoko shoved Autum forward. She tumbled unsteadily frontward. She had no way to brace or steady herself as her arms were shackled behind her back and her body was worn down from its injuries; she was so miserably tattered and torn. This once friend and this replacement; these elites; Yoko and Tae were forcing her to walk and it was pushing her body far past its limits. She closed her eyes hoping to find relief from the indescribable pain in her legs. The weight on them was driving an agonizing burning throb through her system as her legs wobbled and trembled from weakness. She held her tongue in her pride; refusing to cry out or show any sign that she was in agony, though it was quite obvious by the way she struggled walking.

Eznik looked over at his sister. He knew this day would come though he'd always prayed that it would never come down to this. He couldn't stand to see his sister treated this way. He wished he could help her, but the two Elites seemed fascinated in watching Autum being tortured by her wounds. They seemed to be getting a real kick out of it though Autum refused to let them see her true anguish. What a brave girl, he thought. He used to see it as rebellious stubbornness but now he realized the sense in her antics. It was the way she needed to be in this lifestyle she had chosen to live. He glanced around the hallway they were led into. It appeared overly eerier to him; as if it was a graveyard in waiting.

The two were escorted by these two heartless elites to an abandoned part of the station where only vacant deserted shops stood. Their footsteps hauntingly resonated down the hall as if echoing the footfalls of death. A group of about 15 soldiers stood down at the end of the hall waiting for them. They were garbed in black armor as if they were death's keepers. They all had on black helmets with visors. Each one of them holding a gun; it was clear they weren't going to take any chances with these prisoners.

A man with no helmet stepped out of the group of soldiers. He had white hair and looked to be in his late sixties. On the shoulder of his uniform were a couple of distinct symbols; revealing his rank as Commander. He stood in front, letting it be known that he was in charge as he awaited the group's arrival. He studiously studied the four as they walked down the hall towards him.

Once they got to the man Yoko kicked the back of Autum's leg collapsing her to her knees as she let a small labored moan. She closed her eyes as the raw pain was getting too much for her to bear. She never thought her life would come to this; bowing down in humiliation to the government. She always thought she'd go out fighting. She looked up at the older man Yoko had kicked her down in front of. She then closed her eyes. She knew this man from one of the wars she had fought in. He was once her commander.

Eznik glanced down sorrowfully at his sister. He'd never felt so pathetically useless. He bent down next to her. "Are you going to be able to hold out?" he quietly whispered to her. He glanced up at the man who stood in front of them. He didn't care if he was punished for attending to her. Autum nodded faintly to her brother. She was trying to hold in the screams of pain that flooded her body while at the same time she fought to stay conscious. She appreciated her brother's support more than she ever had before. She now realized through the years she had truly overlooked how much she valued his concern.

The Commander bent down in front of them. He scoured over them with a contemptible look of arrogance on his face. His attention then went to Autum. He grabbed her by the chin and jerked her face into the position where she was forced to look at him. Eznik turned away not wanting to watch his sister be humiliated. Autum opened her eyes glaring hatefully at this man with her blue-webbed eyes. She was in more pain that she could describe and now she was being mocked by old painful memories.

"Well it seems the fates are with me. I never thought I'd to see you again Autum. You've grown since I saw you last. Let's see, if I remember correctly you were in your teen's then." he spouted with a sarcastic glee to his voice. "You've gotten even more reckless it seems. I guess losing your fingers wasn't a sufficient enough lesson for you. You always liked to toy with death and this time you finally managed to find it. You will not escape it this time." he laughed out in a gruff tone.

Autum sneered at him. She barked out something coldly rancorous in another language. The man chuckled as he spitefully jolted her head as pulled his hand from her chin releasing her. He stood back up looking over at the two that had delivered these felons to them. Yoko and Tae, they were the rumored Elites; the government's pets. He was supposed to be impressed but he wasn't. He studied the two as he then commented self-importantly "We can take it from here."

Just then Yoko's attention went to an alleyway where he heard some clatter going on. He couldn't believe what he saw. It was Celtic and he was dragging the young teen, he had been fighting, behind him. He shook his head in disbelief at what an idiot his 'former' coworker was. "That young boy is from a non merge." addressed Yoko as his eyes went from Celtic to the old man. "So Commander, you can use 

that against the good doctor as well. It should allow you to hold him longer for questioning." He then stood watching the idiot Celtic. He'd always known that Celtic was an idiot but this topped everything that devil had done before as far as idiocy.

The Commander nodded as he looked at the approaching Devil elite who had apparently from the impression he got from Yoko crossed the line of betrayal. He then looked to Link; his seemingly 'forced' ally. He figured he must be the non merge alien. He rose up his hand and the soldiers moved up behind him as he laughed out. This would be a simple task. He thought the elites were these great strategic warriors but here this devil was making it so easy for them. It was clear who had the odds; all they had to do was take care of the two newcomers and then turn in Autum and her brother and his day would be complete.

The Commander put down his hand and the soldiers raised their guns at the two renegades as they continued to advance. The question _now_ was just how the Commander was going to play his cards. He glanced over at Yoko as he had walked back over to join his colleague, Tae. They then turned and walked away. Their assignment was already completed; turn over their ex-coworker and the doctor to the Commander and his troops. The elites were known for doing exactly what they were told and absolutely nothing beyond. The Commander wasn't worried for he knew that his troops could take care of these two foolish renegades advancing; it would be like shooting fish in a barrel.

Celtic looked ahead; his heart racing. The odds against the two of them were much more ominous than he had calculated. He thought they'd be taking on Tae and Yoko not a whole troop of armed soldiers. He let go of Link's arm and shoved him behind him. He made sure he stayed in front of Link just in case they decided to shoot. He'd rather not watch this teen end up as a pin cushion.

Autum and Eznik looked down the alley at the two running towards them. Autum's heart wrenched. They were going to get killed! There was no if's, and's or but's about it. Celtic truly was an idiot! He didn't even bother to make any plan in what he was doing! She couldn't believe she was actually married to such a moron. No…her brother had to be lying. No way would she fall for such an idiot as this Celtic. Still she couldn't stand the thought that she might have to sit and watch him and Link be killed in front of her. Her anguish bled into her already overly-pained body.

Eznik watched Celtic and Link as they continued forward. What in the world were they thinking? He was hoping they would come to their rescue but he knew neither of them stood a chance against these odds. He prayed that Celtic did not get Link killed since Link had never even been introduced to guns. He wasn't prepared for such a fight. The bullets would rip through his body killing him without him even having a clue as to what was happening. Eznik bit his lip trying to think of something that he could do to stop this massacre. There just had to be something.

Link eyed Celtic. It was clear the devil knew more than he was letting on although it seemed obvious they were outnumbered and this was a losing battle they were running to. He wondered just what the devil had planned. Link studied the soldiers up ahead. They were holding some type of strange weapon. 

It reminded him of a crossbow by the way they held the weapon; aiming. He knew it wasn't arrows they shot, so what those things were exactly, he wasn't quite sure. But with the soldiers having their fingers on the triggers, Link knew that they had to be some type of long range weapons like a crossbow. He immediately assumed from the technology he had seen in this dimension and by the way the soldiers were outfitted; fully clad: that these weapons had to be much faster and deadlier than a crossbow.

Eznik looked at the soldiers. It looked like this was going to be a shoot out. The damn Commander seemed more involved in his sister's detainment than to be bothered with Celtic and Link's capture. He had to think of something fast to save the two. Suddenly, a light bulb moment hit although it was only for Link's defense. "You can't kill that non merger." Eznik expressed urgently to the Commander looking up at him. "If you do, you fail regulations. That means your breaking code; the governments' set laws. And _more importantly_ the boy plays a very specific and imperative role in his dimension. You kill him and you will disrupt the balance. _You know_ what kind of trouble you will be in then."

The Commander peered down at the doctor. Unfortunately he was right; killing a non merger would lead to problems, and if the doctor wasn't lying about this teen being important to his dimension; he'd find himself in some pretty hot water. It would be in vain trying to cover up such a blunder. He would have to follow protocol for the non merger teen. As for the traitor of the elites, the devil's execution would be justified. So it was ok to kill him here and now; actually it was mandate. Turncoats are sent to their graves; this was the government's decree.

The Commander looked to the soldier to his right. "I want you to tranq the non merger. Deal with him like we do all the other non mergers. I rather not screw this up and break regulations. I'm not in the mood to clean up messes." the Commander coolly commented as he then with a stern determined look focused on Celtic. He was going to crush that cockroach. Whatever his cause it didn't matter to him. All he knew was that he was going to put this traitor in his place. The government was quite specific about traitors; no cockroaches allowed to live for this pestilence tends to multiply.

Celtic's eye caught the Commander's lethal gaze. It was as if death was staring right at him. "Link… I want you to turn and run. Don't look back; just keep going no matter what you hear. Keep running! Get back to the ship, look for a blue button and push it." His voice was low, and the tone seemed to be a desperate plea to the teen.

Link stared back at the devil. Was he going to do something stupid and get himself killed? He couldn't! Not in front of his wife, Autum. She waited so long to find out who he was and retrieve her memories. And now he was going to get himself killed! "Celtic, you can't do whatever you're thinking. Just come back with me to the ship. We can rethink this and find a different way to help Autum." he begged.

Celtic looked at the teen with all seriousness. "If I turn and run with you I die. There is no way out for me but at least you can get out of this hell hole. You don't want these people to get hold of you. They will tear you apart to find out what you know and who you are." Celtic glanced back at the soldiers. "NOW 

RUN DAMN IT! RUN!" Celtic shouted as he turned and darted at the Commander, his fist ready to plow into the man's face.

"FIRE! KILL THE TRAITOR!!" the Commander shouted out as Celtic did the only thing he could think of, a suicide run, to hopefully save the boy. At least this time it was his life that would be in the balance, not anyone else's, just his. The thought of that brought a kind of peace to him. He would no longer be the pawn he had been all of his life; what a relief. He took his life into his own hands and made a choice that would be the end of him; still that seemed to be the only answer.

Link looked at Celtic dart into death's hands. The teen turned to run, his heart racing not wanting to know what was going to happen. His heart cried knowing the devil was running to his death. He heard the loud shots fire over and over. The piercing bangs disheartening. Link closed his eyes trying to maintain his sanity for he could hear the bullets rip into Celtic's flesh.

Link just then felt something hit him in the back. It was accompanied by a sharp radiating pain. He opened his eyes gasping from the shock of the pain. He'd been hit. Link stumbled forward. He had to keep going no matter what. He would not let Celtic's sacrifice go unanswered; he had to make it to the ship. He could hear Celtic's screams from the shots being fired into him. The sound of such was sickening to the young blonde weighing on him heavily.

Then abruptly, everything started to go black. Looking ahead the teen was almost out of the alley. He had to keep going, he had to make it. But his body tumbled from below him. He hit the ground, out cold, unable to protect himself from the fate to come. He, as well, had fallen to the government.

--

A cool breeze ran over the teen's face. Link opened his eyes looking up at the tree that was above him. Sitting up he looked around at his surroundings. He was near the lake that he was fishing at before all of it started. He looked up to the sky as storm clouds started to move in towards him.

Link looked down at Navi who was peacefully sleeping on his hat. He grabbed the master sword that was sheathed. He put it on his back. He glanced out at the horizon as if he was waiting from someone to show up. He shook the thought away; though it seemed to continue to bother him. It seemed he lived this already but it wasn't going the same way as before. He felt rather disorientated. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but everything seemed wrong or out of place or something. He just didn't know what it was.

Link got to his feet peering out into the field. A sickly feeling ran though his body and mind. His guess was that the dreamless rest he had was getting to him. He was use to the vivid dreams of his past lives, pacing through his mind but his mind just felt void. It was unsettling.

Navi let out a small yawn as she woke stretching her arms as she sat up looking at Link. He seemed lost in his thoughts. She grabbed his hat and flew up next to him. "Bad dreams again?" Navi questioned her companion. She watched him take his hat from her.

Link put on his hat. He moved it around adjusting it to his liking. "No, just had a dreamless sleep. It's a different feeling to wake up to. I guess that's my problem." He didn't look at her as he spoke. He studied the clouds overhead instead. "I guess we should head off before the storm hits. "

Navi nodded a little. "I'm sure Ollin is waiting for us. We did tell him that we would be there today or no later than tomorrow morning. And the faster we get there, the faster we get to have a great meal! I'm sure he'll cook us a huge dinner if we get there in time!" she said with a smile.

Link nodded. He patted down his green tunic to knock the dirt off of it. He then adjusted his belt and the strap to his sheath across his chest. "If we hurry we can get there before sundown, just in time for dinner." Link spoke as he started to walk off into the field. Link felt Navi land on his head. "Hopefully it won't start raining on us, so we can make it there dry." he stated as he smiled at his little friend.

Link and Navi headed off through the field onto their small journey to meet their old friend. Link trudged through the field. He stopped next to some dead grass. He studied it as it looked like there was old blood that had stained the ground.

Navi looked at Link and then to the blood. "It looks like we missed something big that could have been dinner. Whoever killed it that probably had a good meal. Though I'm sure you probably would have scared the beast away before you could kill it." Navi laughed.

Link shook his head at Navi's joke. "Very funny, I'm sure it would have been your fault when you screamed, 'HEY LOOK DINNER!'" Link chuckled making fun of the small faerie. She always yelled out when she got excited. It's just the way she was. He took another look at the blood covered ground. Something about it ran chills through him. Apparently he was just feeling off today.

Link shook the feeling and headed off towards the town. They still had a long walk ahead of them if they wanted to be there before sundown. As they headed off, in the distance it started to sprinkle as a raspy thunder bellowed overhead.

--

I hoped you enjoyed this fanfic. This was the end…. Though it leaves you hanging.. .. I think that calls for a SEQUEL.. So look around for Fighter of Dimensions… it might explain who died and what happen… or maybe none of it really did happen… but who dreamt it all up… who Knows find out NEXT TIME ON shot Comments ;: pls


	15. Author Info

AUTHOR Stuff….

First off I want to thank you for reading though 'Fighter of Time'. I hope you enjoyed reading the story. I also wanted to share that the Prologue to the sequal has been already posted on . So just look for 'Fighter of Dimensions'!! I couldn't let you all be left hanging from the end of the first story.

If are interested in seeing how Autum and Eznik look just swing by my deviant art. Just look up Bratchan. I will be drawing the pictures thet Eznik took over first fanfic.


End file.
